


NINT

by AristaStarfyr



Series: Omegaverse [12]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Babies, Edging, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Illness, Milestones, Omega Verse, Parenthood, Tail Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Turtle Sex, Turtle Tots, Turtlecest, Young Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaStarfyr/pseuds/AristaStarfyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby fluff and the trials of parenthood during the first year of life.</p><p>For those who do not like mPreg... THEY CAME BY STORK!  HONEST! :P  All mPreg stuff has been sequestered into part 10.  It's all babies from here on out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the family

**Author's Note:**

> (Newborn Infant Ninja Turtles)

Leo woke some time later, breathing in deeply as he let the world orientate around him. For the first time in months he could sleep on his plastron again and it was the best rest he had in a very long time. The peaceful process of him awaking was cut short when he heard a soft noise close by the bed. Sometime while he'd been sleeping the twins had been placed in their own baskets under heat lamps. Raph had put the baskets on Leo's side of the bed not because there was more room, but because Raph wanted an unobstructed path to the door. One could pretend to think that it was so he wouldn't trip over the babies in the middle of the night but it was more for protection; the babies were hidden away and Raph would be the first wave of carnage should someone try and break in. Speaking of Raphael, he was sprawled out on his side of the bed, seemingly asleep. Leo knew better.

"You let me sleep?"

Raphael cracked open an eye. "Ya pushed out two squirts. Did ya think I was going to keep you up all night?"

"But I missed bonding with them."

Clearly it was time to get up and Raphael turned on his side, comfortable enough to put his shell to the door. "You have the rest of your life. You need your sleep too, you know." There was no gruff tone to his voice. He actually sounded amused as he watched his mate fixate on this new aspect of their lives.

"I know, it's just..." Leonardo eased himself out of bed to go to the little baskets, resting his hand on one turtle while the other one pet the other baby's cheek with a finger. He hadn't realized that he wasn't all that sore after his ordeal earlier. "We're never going to have these moments again with them. It's all...it's all going so fast."

"Leo?" He flopped over to his mate's side of the bed, blanketing Leo's shoulder with his hand with a grin on his face. "It's okay. They're not even twelve hours old. I didn't sniff all that new hatchling smell off of them. I'm sure there's some left for you."

At the mention of Raphael bonding with the twins, Leo looked back at him with a smile. "I missed that while sleeping, too, you know."

"You would have killed the tPhone's memory with video." He reached back for his phone and flipped it open to show Leonardo the picture he sent their extended family and father. It was one of Leo sleeping and the babies wrapped up and on his plastron with the note penned in red just below them: FINAL EVICTION NOTICE.

"You did _not_!" But the leader was grinning from ear to ear. 

"Sure did! And at two A.M." Like hell was he going to let them wonder much longer. Unfortunately that meant that Raph had to field some texts and calls. "Told them all they could come and visit in a couple weeks. This is our time, right now."

"How much do you want to bet you broke April's heart with that?"

"Told Dad on his own message he could come in later this afternoon." There was no way he was going to make the new grandfather wait so long. That and the look of gratitude on Leo's face told him he did the right thing. Raph nuzzled his mate's forehead, then looked down to their young brood. 

At that moment there was a brief knock on the door and Don's head popped in without additional warning. "Oh, you _did_ have them!" The turtle was limping heavily, slowly making his way towards the bed as Leo slid back in with one of the twins. "I had Darwin and Newton earlier this morning." Mikey came in, grinning his fool head off as he carried a bundle in each arm, looking very much the proud Alpha.

"Darwin and Newton?" Raph snorted. "Not hard to see where that idea came from."

"All my idea, dude!" Michelangelo moved smoothly across the room to show off his boys to their Uncle. He was more than happy to occupy Raph's time by telling him all the details of his new children while Donnie eased himself onto the edge of the bed, reaching down to lift one of the other babies to him. "Darwin has my tail and Newton has my nose and freckles! Who has what of yours?"

" _I_ have all my parts, thanks." The burly turtle huffed, attention suddenly thwarted when he heard the protesting squeak of his eldest as he was unwrapped. "'Sashi has my eye coloring. Kenta is more of a blend of us. Aren't you supposed to be in bed, Don?"

The taller turtle waved the concern away as he continued with the preliminary exam. "I wanted measurements before they had their first bottle. This is very important."

"So's yer rest--" Getting uppity wasn't going to help things but hearing his son squeak because he was cold put Raph on edge.

Leo rested a hand on Raphael, his smile light. "Let Donnie do what he needs to do." The action softened Raph some, but only slightly. He glared at Donatello for another minute, watching his brother handle his new nephew with the utmost care as he tested the baby's grip and moved arms and legs. The adult muttered something under his breath, clearly for the infant's ears and the baby stared up at him with slightly unfocused electric green eyes.

Leo had his chance to meet his nephews as well, smiling warmly and rubbing a finger on their cheeks as Mikey went into a little too much detail on how they came into the world. "D says we're vipers."

"Ovoviviparus," Donnie corrected as he draped the blanket back over the baby, handing him to Leo before taking the second. "We're like sharks and some snake species. The young hatch within and we'll absorb the shell as it appears that the babies are born live."

"Vipers is a lot easier to say," Mikey countered as he stuck out his tongue. "And cooler sounding."

"So that'll happen each time?" Raph asked as his eyes never missed one beat on the handling of his children.

"Yes, I believe so," Donnie easily multi-tasked, chucking softly as this newborn started to fuss as well. "They seem to have Raph's temper."

"Hey." The cranky turtle frowned but he didn't feel annoyed as his brother made that declaration. Still, he watched and then turned to Mikey so he could mutter low. "You sure he's okay to be running around like this?" Leo didn't seem to be in as much discomfort as Donnie was and his own twins were larger. 

"Wouldn't do me any good to tie him to the bed, dude." Michelangelo responded, still grinning. "He promised to rest once this is done. I got him."

Leo caught the conversation the Alphas were having and he smiled. Raph and Don may have their moments of arguments but it was times like these that showed how deeply the Alpha cared for his brother. Donatello finished with his examination and reached into the bag he brought with him, pulling out to bottles filled with a green slurry. "They both look fine and healthy. When did you have them?"

"Little before midnight," Raph answered for his mate, relaxing slightly now that the children were getting re-swaddled by Leo.

"They can have this a few hours beforehand. The yolk sac should be enough to sustain them for twenty-four hours but I don't want you to wait that long. There's more in the fridge too, when they get started." He reached out for one of his own and Mikey handed off Darwin. "Come and get me if anything changes. Congratulations, guys."

Leo nodded, taking in all the information. "Congratulations to you two. Oh, we might have Father coming down this afternoon, but Raph cautioned the others to keep away for a bit."

The younger brothers looked at each other, then nodded. "Yeah, that's cool, dude. Dad should see them first." 

Before they left, they could hear Raph grouse at Donnie. "And get some rest!" After the door closed, he shook his head. "He looks like they used his bo for some kink."

"Raphael." Leo's admonishment was soft as he nuzzled his son. He lifted his head for a moment, turning thoughtful. "Did you do that thing on purpose?"

"Huh? What thing?"

"The thing where anything up inside me would feel good."

Raph smirked then, tucking his youngest up beside Leo. "They were made by feelin' good, they should come out by feelin' good." That was as much of an answer as Leo was going to get. "I'll make breakfast." The resounding growl in Leo's belly made him laugh before he nuzzled the top of Leo's head. He paused and then guided Leo's head up with a finger to claim the turtle's mouth in a searing kiss. He felt his mate's sharp intake of breath and for the time being, breakfast was on pause.

Hormones didn't magically stop when the babies were out so Raph took full advantage of the make out session. While he wasn't gentle, he was still restrained, feasting on Leo's mouth before he made himself pull away. "You're irresistable, Leo."

He couldn't believe how badly he wanted Raph inside him right then and there and yet with one shift knew with a twinge that wasn't happening any time soon. He still needed to heal and it was almost as frustrating as being gravid for so long. Leo's heart swelled at Raph's admission, tilting his head back as his mate nuzzled him. "I still have my mouth and tail for you, my Alpha."

"After you eat," he breathed, nipping at Leo's skin, chuckling when the turtle churred. "I'll take care of both your hungers."

"We are seriously going to need to learn some restraint or these kids are going to see a little too much of us, one of these days."

"Better that way than a scream in the middle of the night from Mikey."

The memory of how the turtles discovered they had penises when they were little kids drew a laugh from both before Leo turned serious. "That was terrifying. Our children, thankfully, won't have to go through with that." They would learn about their sexuality and station early on and not have to flounder like they did, fearful of what they could become. Handling any Alphas would be easier than what their poor father had to go through.

***************

It was both Miwa and Yoshi who came to the Lair, both with fairly large and faintly chirping boxes in hand. Miwa was actually grinning from ear to ear as they walked, glancing up at her father from time to time to see if she could catch him smile. "How does it feel being a grandfather, now?"

Yoshi hummed softly as if he was contemplating the question. "I am not sure, but it almost feels like becoming a father, again. How does it feel being an Aunt, Miwa?"

"I couldn't tell you yet. I haven't seen them." That was going to change soon as they walked through the turnstiles, looking curiously about to see if anyone was about. The first one who popped into view was Raphael, wearing just his mask and belt as he walked out of the kitchen with tea in hand. "Hey! You made it." He was beaming a smile that was rarely seen on the turtle and he walked up to his family, pausing as he eyed the boxes. "Are those--"

"Yep." Miwa shook her box slightly, making a muted rattle sound. "Baby formula fixings."

The turtle made a face, taking a step back. More than likely there were dreaded roaches in there and the last thing Raph wanted to know was if there were roaches in the formula. "Those go in Donnie's Lab. He has an area in there that keeps them cool and quiet." Thankfully. Raph didn't want to be reminded of the presences of mass insects in the home. "I'll show ya."

"How are Leonardo and the infants?" Yoshi asked as they followed the Alpha into the lab and place the boxes in the glass encased cubicle. There were dates scrawled on other boxes with their contents labelled. Donatello had been working on perfecting the formula before the babies were born.

"They're great. Leo was definitely the rock star in all of that." 

Miwa watched Raph close the door and they all headed to the living room. "So did you have to break them out of the shell?"

"Actually, no. Donnie says that we're more like sharks and-uh, some snakes. They still develop in eggs but they hatch before they're born." Raph looked up behind his father to watch Leo emerge from their bedroom holding two bundles with the utmost care. The Omega's eyes lingered on Raph's for moment before turning to their family and guests.

"It's good to see you two. Hello." Leo was beaming as much as Raphael had been, easing his way to the seats in the pit, handing one of the bundles off to Raph before easing himself into a seat. "Did you want to hold them?" He glanced back at Raphael for a moment, looking to his Alpha as if he needed permission. In a sense, he did and honestly Leo didn't mind. There was slight nod of Raph's head in ascent.

"Let us go wash our hands first." Yoshi rose, staring at the little bundles with an odd fondness in his eyes. "Come, Miwa."

"Donnie and MIkey should be out shortly. They had theirs as well if you didn't get an announcement."

"Oh, we did," Miwa smirked, looking back over her shoulder. "I'm still trying to figure out who's was more creative."

"Oh?"

Raphael grunted, looking to Leo and shaking his head. "I have no idea what the nutball was up to." Meaning that Raph's little announcement wasn't a part of some Alpha thing the two had going on. When their human family members returned and were seated, he handed his bundle to Yoshi, eyes turning tender as the baby squirmed a bit. "This one's Musashi. He's the eldest."

"By about fifteen minutes," Leo added in, turning to Miwa to offer his own. "This is Kenta."

She took the little one carefully, glancing up at Leo. "Traditional."

"Yeah, well, Leo started a trend."

Yoshi was silent to the conversation around him as he held his first grandchild. The little turtle shifted in his sleep. His skin was as emerald green as Raphael's, holding an odd irridescense of blue and yellow depending on how the light hit his skin. Yoshi brought up a finger to draw along the infant's cheek, his mouth breaking out into a smile as the newborn stretched and yawned. As he brushed his finger along the turtle's cheek, he would move and shift, squirming slightly as if to get to the finger or push it away. Musashi took a hold of the slender digit, trying to hold on with his own chubby grip. The bright green eyes of his father stared up at Yoshi, trying to take in as much detail as he could. With a deep murmur, Yoshi greeted his grandchild in Japanese. He remembered a time where his whiskers and thread of a beard were tugged upon by uncoordinated hands and his tail was tripped over. Unused to the new voice, this little turtle squeaked, tensing up. Raph's automatic response was a soft chirp and a light touch to the crown of the baby's head which settled Musashi and made Miwa's head pop up.

Suddenly embarrassed, the older turtle flushed, looking up to Leo who smiled warmly at him. "He was gettin' nervous. It's...a turtle thing."

"It is very good that he knows who his parents are and that you are able to settle him, my son," Yoshi responded warmly. "It will not be so easy in the future." 

"Is that a curse or a warning?"

"Yes...and no."

The answer made everyone laugh. As Raphael and his father discussed baby things, Miwa took the opportunity to look at her second Nephew. His coloring was not blended, but more mottled between Leo and Raph. The distinction between leaf green and emerald was not harsh and it actually looked pleasing to the eye. Given the opportunity to answer, Leo would have said Kenta was stunning, from a turtle's point of view. His eyes were a muted green-blue and watched everyone he could with a calm, quiet gaze. 

"Hey, did you start without us?" Michelangelo was grinning as he came out to join them with one child and Donnie followed closely after. The tall turtle was limping but definitely not as much as earlier.

"Congratulations, my sons." Yoshi was smiling broadly as he gently swayed Musashi on his knees. "I do have to say that fatherhood seems to find you all well."

Donatello smiled wanely. "How can you tell? We haven't been parents for a full day, yet." He eased himself down beside Leo with a small sigh. 

"I can tell," Yoshi responded with a sage nod, watching Michelangelo move so very carefully for him to avoid jostling the baby too much. To see how Mikey was only confirmed Yoshi's thoughts as the Alpha's played change the babies. Musashi was replaced with Newton, the youngest of all four babies. Newton carried Mikey's freckles and had his round, chubby features while Darwin was lankier like Donnie. To watch his sons carry hopeful, eager faces was as uplifting as when they were small children, excited to help their father scavenge for supplies. "They are all beautiful."

Miwa cuddled Darwin, her expression thoughtful as she rocked the infant. "Did you all look this adorable when you were babies?" 

"I think we were a couple months old when were at the pet shop." Donnie explained "And I don't think a pet shop would sell newborn turtles."

"When you four were mutated, you were not this small," Yoshi responded, giving Newton the same attention and care as he did Musashi. "You could crawl and chew the food I found for you. To see how you could have been if you were this small is very enlightening."

"We're adorable no matter how old we are!" Mikey declared, petting Newton's cheek. He turned to look at Miwa and noticed she still was staring at his first born. "Ut oh. I think someone else got bit by that bug. Heh heh ."

"What?" Miwa finally looked up at four grinning faces. " _Me?!_ Oh no. You're mistaking this for... for bonding!" Her cheeks went pink as she realized her brothers finally had a reason to tease her.

Leo looked completely innocent as he had the opportunity to rib her a bit. "Bonding is smelling them, Miwa. You are clearly not bonding yet."

"Serious?" She looked a little thoughtful as her brow arched. "I can't tell them apart. You can by smell?"

Raph nodded. "Yep. Though if you really need the help, I think we can find some colored bands for them, right Leo?"

"As long as they suit them. I think it's a little early to tell."

"Well, guess you're gonna be in the dark for a while, huh?" Raph grinned at Miwa's scowl. "Better start sniffing, sis."

"You guys are impossible." She leaned in close, snuggling Darwin a little more. "Your dads are going to be really mean to you one day. But don't worry, your _aunt_ will let you play with the ninja stars."

Mikey laughed as Leo gave her a mock scowl. "Ooooh, she's gonna be the favorite aunt! I can tell right now!"

"You're not letting them play with ninja stars," Leo declared, shaking his head.

"I'd like to see you stop me."

"When I'm back in shape, we'll see."

Raphael leaned back in his seat, enjoying the family moment before one of the infants demanded attention. Yes, he could definitely get used to this new dynamic. And he never wanted it to end.


	2. Month 1-3 Milestones PT 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First year of life is always interesting.
> 
>  
> 
> Omegaverse style! Let's see how much I can pack into this.

Leonardo asked if Donnie could print out the pictures that Raph had taken moments after the twins were born. He put a picture in each of the books and along with writing detailed in the baby books, he was also keeping details in his own journal on Donatello's request. He'd been keeping up with it since Don had first told him that he was going to be a parent and needed as many details as he could provide. Leo wisely left out the details that were private between himself and Raph.

Speaking of, he still felt the urges but they were muted. Every time one of the babies made a noise he was intent on deciphering this foreign language and provide the best care possible. And Raph? Raph was a trooper through it all. He wanted to have as much hands-on experience as possible but even he had to concede that there were things he didn't have a good handle on. Diapering, for one. Kenta needed to be changed and Leo watched with serene amusement as Raph's tongue actually stuck out a little from his mouth as he very, very carefully tried wrapping the cloth around the infant. Grunting in triumph, he held Kenta up to show Leo just as the diaper slipped off with one kick of Kenta's legs.

"What?"

"Here, let me show you. You can be firm, Raph. They're not going to break." He redid the diaper, making certain that Raph noted every detail and just how much pressure he could place so that the cloth would stay in place.

"I think I'll leave that to the expert," Raphael rumbled, nuzzling the side of Leo's head. Once the twins were settled in for the night Raphael dragged his Omega into bed with him. "Been a while, Leo."

"I know, I'm sorry. They've been taking up a lot of my time." He thought it was disapproval that Raph had said that. "I just want to make certain they're okay and that they're healthy." Leonardo continued with his reasonings as Raph nudged him back towards the bed, dropping his belt as well as Leo's onto the floor. Nips and nuzzles peppered Leo's face until they made it to the bed. 

"I know," was all Raph responded with. "Still want you, though."

Was it the way Raphael had said it that caused Leo's heart to flip or just the fact he said it at all? The Omega groaned softly, curling his hands on his Alpha's shoulders as he eased back, automatically opening his legs. "I sincerely wish you could be in me."

"Same here." He knelt on the bed, looking down with an electrified gaze as he hooked his arms around the backs of Leo's thighs. With one swift tug they were flush together and Leo groaned, arching his hips up as much as his shell would allow. "You look so needy, Fearless." His voice had dropped another notch as his hands shifted over leaf green skin. "You been hard in yer shell all this time?

"Always," Leo breathed, looking up at his mate with a hooded gaze. "I'm always hard for you, my Alpha."

"Damn right," Raph leaned down to pull Leo's lip between his teeth, rumbling softly and feeling a strong shudder go through him. "I'm gonna mark you mine again." If he couldn't fuck him, he was surely going to mark him. Raph churred as he rubbed their bulges together, listening to Leo's churr in response at the contact.

It was a way of communicating they had worked out some time ago. Through the 'dirty talk,' each would voice their desires and let the other know if they were up for it. It probably would have shocked many to see how caring Raphael was towards his mate--and young, for that matter. Just the knowledge that Raphael was a bonded Apex was probably enough to make others shudder in fear. ''m gonna cum on ya and give ya a nice, long massage so ya smell like me."

"May I lick you clean when you're done?" The coy question went straight to Raph's cock just as it was intended. Leo leaned up, grinding up as much as Raph was grinding down. "Will you let me suck on your knot? Wrap my tongue around it so I can lap up every last drop?"

The question caused Raph's erection to unfurl and Raph continued to rock, closing his eyes as he let Leo's words guide his thoughts. "Nnnngh, yeah. Suck on my fat knot. Lick it clean."

"I miss tasting you, Raph." Leo let the word play continue as his fingers drifted over Raph's cock. As soon as the turtle's eyes had closed, he knew that there was a job that needed to be finished and Leo allowed himself to drop so he could grip both of their cocks together. "I want to roll a thick glob of your cum over my tongue, let it fill me as you come and come and...come." Leo's eyes burned deep blue as he partially stroked them, but mostly let Raph thrust into his hand, tightening the grip as the turtle groaned. The pleasure broadcasting on Raph's face dictated to the other turtle what he should say and do. "I can't wait for you to fill me again, Raph. With your thick cock and hot cum. ....To feel your knot in me again, giving me so much pleasure." Raph grunted, thrusting hard enough to hit his knot against Leo's hand. "I can already feel how ready you are. Your knot wants to be squeezed, Raph." There was a hitch in his breath and then a low whine. Suddenly it was really easy to move through Leo's hand and Raph groaned, picking up his pace. The smell of his mate's musk filled Raph's nose and he practically growled, surging forward roughly.

"May I play with your tail?" Leo muttered softly, pulling his head to the side so that Raph could latch on. "I want to make you feel good, Raph. A-as good as I do, now."

That wasn't something that happened often. Raph's tail was close to his hole (of course) and being Apex, he wasn't fond of anyone too close to that area. But the way Leo asked, how breathless with want he sounded made the turtle consider it. The few times his tail had been stroked, he'd come blindingly fast. Faster than when Leo was on top, bouncing on his cock. It seemed...embarrassing to the turtle and he never asked for it himself. Leo always managed to put that thought into his head and make it sound like a good idea. "Touch my tail, Leo," Raph muttered just before he swiped his tongue over Leo's mark. "Make me come with just your hands."

Some would say oysters or that dumb rhino horn powder made good aphrodisiacs. Hell, those stupid blue pills would keep you hard. Nothing made Raphael harder or hornier than Leo's all too innocent looking smile and the neandering travels of his hands. The one that kept their cocks pressed together remained so but the walk of his other hand down his side and over that one sensitive piece of cartilage (Raphael _growled_ at that touch) to his tail was a tease-no. It was a promise that Leo was going to blow his mind.

"Raphael," Leo breathed, cradling his turtle's hips with his own legs. "Love you." The first stroke was a single finger on the rougher scales of the top of Raph's tail. It was pressed up against his body, tense and unsure of this new onslaught against it. Leo's fingers were patient, stroking gently with one finger from base to tip. Again Leo came under his Alpha, hands never stopping as he mewed out his release. The ability to multitask like this always amazed Raph and he became comfortable with the idea, tail relaxing and lifting away slowly. That was Leo's signal that he could touch the underside, his fingers slowly stroking and twisting while Raph's breathing shuddered roughly around him. "Feels good?"

The lack of a verbal answer at any other given situation would have caused Leo to stop. This time he just grinned, watching the tension on Raphael's face grow as the rumble vibrated them both. Leo's thumb was nestled on the underside, right at the join of tail to body, that small patch of flesh before one puckered, spasming ring of muscle. It was one of the two 'hot spots' Raph had. The second one was even more rare to be allowed to touch. His thumb moved very slightly, but the pressure was firm. His other fingers acted as a gentle shield to his tail, keeping it safe and covered as he felt the delicious shivers come from the sensitive appendage. 

"L-Leo!" The call was a curse and a warning. Leo needed to grab hold of that knot before Raph did it himself. 

The pressure from his thumb increased and Leo lifted his legs slightly. "Fuck me, Raph. I want you to fuck me so hard and --" The rest fell into strained Japanese as his hand tightened twice in a pulse and then opened to squeeze his Alpha's knot. Leo orgasmed again as he felt the organ swell and then send out one throb before the rest of Raphael's cock followed suit. There was a roar from his Alpha while Leo kept up his monologue in harsh whispers by his turtle's ear slit.

The thick ropes of fluid jetted out of the erection, coating Leo with the strong smelling emission. They had come to learn that there were a few times out of the year that an Alpha's semen had changed. While no less fertile, there was a thicker odor to it that lingered. It was often associated with the Alpha's desire to mark and claim. For the turtles, it happened in the Spring, Fall and one or two more times where it seemed to be triggered by extreme stress. Donnie had been excited to discover this cycle about Alphas. For so long it seemed they didn't follow much of anything other than a testosterone drive to mate and to learn that they too followed something like a heat cycle was amazing. Raphael tended not to be pleased that Donatello knew (or wanted to know) so much about how he had sex but didn't keep Leo from mentioning vague details in his journal. Raph could tolerate "He marked me, today." instead of "He marked me while I was whispering dirty Japanese in his ear and playing with his tail." While the Alpha teased his younger brother with the hint of vulgar, he didn't want his more vulnerable and telling secrets out.

Leo relaxed slightly with his legs still splayed open. Watching Raph fall into a trance was entertaining for the turtle and Leo didn't want to interrupt him as he knelt between the Omega's knees, letting his hands massage and rub the viscous fluid into the grooves of his scutes and skin. Raph's breath shivered slightly as he satisfied his instinct of claiming, making certain that Leo was thickly coated in the strong smelling stuff that was like a heady perfume to the turtle. Leo watched silently, noting how this event was more like meditation for the turtle than anything else. His introspection shifted when he noticed that Raph's eyes finally focused on him. "Feeling better?"

A rumbly sigh came from his mate as Raph nodded. "Yes. You smell fantastic, now."

"Oh? I was too stinky before?" The tease was light hearted and followed with a laugh as Raph scowled.

"Ya know what I mean." There was no irritation as he leaned over for a kiss, freezing as he heard a squeak from the monitor. Play time over. Raphael leaned up and sat back, taking in a cleansing breath. "They sure have awesome timing."

Leo grinned, reaching out to run his hand down Raph's sensitive cock and help tuck himself back in. "We should be grateful they let us finish this time."

"You mean let _me_ finish, right?" He remembered the last time they made love and one of the twins let out a wail that switched their gears so fast that Leo had forgotten to tuck back in and Raph was left with his hand. "Cause I'm pretty sure you finished like, five times."

"And I could have kept going forever, for you," the leader purred as he slipped out of bed to attend to their children.

*********

Bathtime. Donnie had stressed not to give any of the newborns a bath until they were a week old so they could keep their protective oils on for as long as possible. The joy of learning how to feed bottles shortened that time span to four.

"Bleh. We were gross as babies," Raphael declared as he stripped Musashi down just before the turtle burped up wet, half digested formula dribbled down his chin. "Yuck."

Leonardo watched his mate with the first born as he knelt by the tub, letting the water fill a couple inches before he turned the water off. "Splinter didn't have bottles for us. It was algae and worms."

"Blah blah blah," Raph muttered as he took one end of the tub and a wash cloth. "They're slippery when they're wet," he cautioned, looking back to Leo.

"Like you?" Leo quipped lightly, carefully balancing Kenta on his hand, plastron down as he set the infant into the shallow water.

"Har har," Raph countered, mirroring Leo's actions. Instinctively both babies 'turtle paddled' even though they were safely in the hands of their fathers. "Look at that!"

"That's... that's adorable," Leo gushed, his heart melting all over again as he watched the turtles try and swim. "Raph, get a video of this."

"Ya want a video now?"

"Yes. Now. Please? I'll hold onto 'Sashi." A few moments later and Raph was trying very hard to pretend he wasn't enjoying being the camera man as he watched Leo grin from ear to ear as their infants swam in their first bath. "Can you believe that they're just... they're just swimming like that?"

"Yeah, they're our kids. It's why they're so photogenic." Raph flicked his eyes up to look at Leo instead of through the tPhone screen. "Ya gonna wash 'em or just gush over them?"

"If you hold one, I can wash the other." The phone jostled a bit and then steadied, shifting to Musashi in Raph's hand and then to Leo starting to wash Kenta with the cloth. "How's it going there, Leo?"

"I think he likes it," Leo answered, looking up with an excited smile. "Watch this." Kenta stilled as Leo gentle circled the cloth over the turtle's shell and then stopped. One moment later and Kenta was squirming, chirping in irritation. Leo replaced the cloth and the turtle stilled, even stretching his neck out as there was a soft trill that came from the turtle. "Now I know he likes it."

"Hell, _I_ like that," cracked Raph, shaking his head. "Didn't know you needed a newborn to confirm that, Fearless."

"This is amazing, Raph. We had to be like this for Father when we were little."

Once Kenta was bathed, the phone switched hands and with Kenta in a fluffy towel in the crook of Leo's legs, he took his time to video Raph with his son, enjoying baby's first bath. "You look good, Raphie."

"Shut up."

"Fatherhood looks awesome on you."

Green eyes lifted up to look at Leo and the camera. Then he smiled softly, turning back to Musashi. "Stop making this look like some Lifetime movie. It's the kid's first bath."

*************************

It was more than a simple cold, Don was certain of it. Newton had been the smallest of the clutch and Donnie had been paranoid about who touched him and whether or not their hands were clean. Introducing pathogens to the smallest of the Hamato clan was inevitable, but his parent wanted some sort of regulation to it. When the cough had settled deep into the little turtle's chest, Donatello had acted more feverishly than before.

"He doesn't want his bottle, D," Mikey said softly, watching his youngest try and push away listlessly. Another coughing jag wracked his frame, leaving the turtle more exhausted than before.

"Come with me." Gathering Darwin into his arms, he snagged the infant's bottle and moved swiftly to his brothers' room. Donatello knocked three times on the door and within moments Raph was at the door, looking intense as he stared into his brother's worried face. "I need you to watch Darwin for us. He's not symptomatic." Without any other warning, he pushed his firstborn into Raph's arms, setting the bottle on top. "He hasn't eaten, yet." The confirmation was a pitiful chirp followed by a more insistent squeak. "We'll text you. Otherwise, keep physical contact to a minimum between us. I don't know what he has and I don't want anyone else passing it on."

"Right." Raph took the child, bouncing it very gently as he nodded to both Mikey and Don. "He's in good hands. Go take care of Newton, alright?"

"Thank you."

The action in the lab was a rush as Donatello flipped on an incubator lamp and some other medical equipment. Michelangelo looked on with a worried frown as their small child coughed and wheezed. Donnie could cope with emergencies because he went into Doctor mode. Directing his mate to place the child on the table under the warming lamp, he collected the items he needed for diagnostics. "You can put him belly down, Mike. It'll help his breathing." The most alarming thing among the swabs and slides was the vials and needle. "I have to draw blood, I can't help it this time." Donnie's eyes were on his Alpha, making certain he understood. "I have to know without a shadow of a doubt what he's sick with. That's the only way to know for certain if it can be passed on to the others and how to treat it."

"But it's gonna hurt, D." Mikey muttered softly, stroking his thumb gently down the back of the turtle's head. 

"If he doesn't react to the pain, that's not a good sign. If he fusses, I'll be less concerned." It meant he had fight. Newton barely shifted for the blood draw and Mikey glanced up at Donnie to see what his mate thought. Damn his doctor mask. As soon as the samples were set up, he insisted that Mikey sit in his comfy computer chair so that Newt could lay on him, plastron to plastron. Donatello angled the heating lamp on both of them and then pulled out an O2 tank and strapped the tube to the baby's head. Newton tried to pull it off and Donnie tried to shush the baby. "You'll have to hold this up to him. We need to ease his breathing while we wait for the results of the tests."

A few hours later, Donnie got his answer. "Pneumonia." He sat back heavily on his seat, the knowledge sitting harsh in his gut. How did he get this infection? And it was just him. Darwin had a little runny nose but it cleared within a few days. Leo and Raph's children were fine. In the end, did it matter if Donnie knew? Nothing had changed with the kids' routine. What mattered the most was that Donnie could support him through this infection. He poured through his books, sneaking glances to his mate and son. Mikey kept his focus on the child, holding the air tube close to him and murmuring softly to Newton as the baby shifted and tried to protest. Donnie couldn't let his family down. No one was dying on him!

Donatello sighed, reading the treatment protocol for both the bacterial and viral infections. It was most likely not bacterial considering no one else had it. Viral meant their treatment options were extremely limited. Okay, so going the path of viral, he needed breathing treatments to keep his son's airways open. "Mikey, I have to go and get medicine."

The serious tone in his mate's voice made Michelangelo lift his head. "Now?"

"Yes. Now. I need things to help him breathe. I don't think the oxygen's going to be enough." He adjusted the tank's settings and placed the bottle near Mike's side. "Try again in an hour to feed him. If he doesn't take anything, call me. I'll put an IV in."

"How long do you think you're going to be?"

"A couple hours, at least. I have to see what strings Kirby can pull at the overnight pharmacy in the projects."

Mikey frowned, gently patting Newton's shell. "Come home as soon as you can, D."

"Don't worry. I will. The tank's at 50%. You can go up to 90% if he's really struggling." Donnie paused a moment, resting his hand on his son's head. "Stay under the lamp. Love you both." His kiss was saved for the top of Michelangelo's head and he was gone after, leaving Mikey to sigh heavily and nuzzle his baby boy.


	3. Month 1-3 Milestones PT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex be in these chapters! It's SO good to get off medical restrictions.

Raphael closed the door, turning to give Leo a bit of a helpless look as the baby turtle started to fuss. "Newton's sick. Mike and Don are taking care of him."

They already had their twins in bed and Leo thought nothing of moving and shifting things around to allow a third. "Did Donatello have any idea what may be wrong?"

Raph shook his head, sitting carefully on the bed as he tried to soothe his nephew and feed him. "Didn't ask. He was in his Doctor mode anyway."

Leo frowned, looking at his small nephew. "It'll be okay." The confirmation was for all of them as Darwin finally took to his bottle with small, shaking gasps and sighs, fingers clasping to his blanket. Once the third little one was settled, they all piled into the bed with the adults murmuring softly to each other as the trio of baby turtles slept together.

Leo didn't expect his tPhone to ring. He flipped it open when he saw Mikey's ID. "Mikey?"

The voice on the other end was watery sounding. "Dude, I can't get a hold of Don. He's not breathing too good."

"Where's Donnie? What does he have?"

"He went to get medicine. Newt has Pneumonia."

Leo's eyes widened as Raph watched him. The Alpha's brows furrowed as he waited for a response. "Newton has pneumonia," Leo breathed as he went back to the phone. Any respiratory illness was bad for a turtle but a severe lung infection could be deadly. "Is he on the oxygen tank? It's turned up all the way, yes?"

"Y-yeah."

Raph got out of bed, handing Leo his phone. "Call Donnie. I'll go to Mike."

"Bu--"

"I ain't watching you go through that again." Raphael's eyes were hard as he spoke. The worry was clear on his face. Without another word he took Leo's phone. "I'm comin' to ya, Mike."

"D said he didn't know--"

"Blah blah blah. When was the last time you saw me sick, eh? Besides, I don't need a whiny Mikey on my hands when you start sniffling." He closed the connection as he made it to the lab, his face falling a bit as he saw Michelangelo in the rocking chair, trying to keep the phone to his ear as he pleaded with his son to breathe. The little turtle was gasping as tears dribbled down Mike's cheeks. "Mike--"

"Raph? I-I don't know what to do."

 

Leo never bothered to leave a voice mail and just kept redialing the phone. Was Donnie stuck somewhere? Had he been attacked? Finally on the fifth redial, he heard the pick up. "Sorry-I was in a dead space. How's Darwin?"

"He's fine, Don. But Mikey called us. Newton's not breathing well."

There was dead silence on the phone. 

"Don?"

"I heard you." The turtle's voice was softer and tense. "The O2's up?"

"As far as I know. Raph went to him."

"Tell him to hot shower the bathroom. Stay in the steam. Add some of my lemongrass to it. Keep the tank on Newton. I have...I have a few more minutes before I can come back. I _need_ this medicine for him, Leo."

"Understood. Just get home as soon as you can."

There was no response as Donnie hung up. Leonardo expected that given the circumstances of the night. He looked at the kids one moment more before stepping out of the bedroom to at least shout down the hall. "Raphael! Donnie says take him with the tank into the bathroom and start a sauna in there. There's lemongrass oil to add in?"

"You better not be joining us, Leonardo."

"No. Just relaying the message."

Raphael seemed satisfied with that and turned to Mikey. "Alright. Let's get going, little brother." He carried the oxygen tank and the little bottle of oil, waiting for Michelangelo to get up and head into the bathroom. He was the one who set up the shower and made certain Mikey and his son were as close as they could get while still have the warmth of the extra heating lamp on them. The smell of sweet lemon filled the room along with the steam. "How's he doing?"

"I don't think he's any worse, Raph." Mikey leaned up against the wall on the bench, stroking the back of Newton's head as he held the tubing to the turtle's face. The gasping was there, but there were some regular breaths in between. "When did Donnie say he was getting home?"

"I don't know. Leo didn't tell me." Raph moved to sit beside his brother, letting the young Alpha lean up against him. "I ain't leaving you until he gets back, alright?"

Michelangelo sniffled, then nodded. "Thanks."

Donnie was home within the hour, striding into the bathroom as he was pulling out some strange plastic contraption. "Let me get this nebulizer ready Mike, and he'll be breathing better in no time." He didn't look up and see Raph there. More than likely he didn't even realize his immediate elder brother was present. 

Mikey gave his red banded brother a watery smile and Raph sighed, hugging Mikey's shoulders before letting him go. He rose to his feet and moved off to the side as Donnie prepared the new machine. "Do ya think it's catching?"

"No. Most likely not, otherwise Darwin would already be sick. But wash up to be on the safe side." He didn't look up at all as he finally started the nebulizer, watching the smoke lift up as he fitted the mask over Newton's nose and mouth. Donatello felt Raph's hand on his shoulder and the small squeeze but was too focused on his youngest to say anything else. Raphael decided not to get upset over it. He scrubbed himself raw as he listened to the quiet murmurs between the two parents, his frown growing as he heard Donnie coach Newton to keep breathing in the medicine as the little turtle coughed and fussed.

How would he react if one of his kids became ill? From the looks of things, Newton was extremely ill. It broke his heart to see his nephew sad and miserable, and it was even worse to see Mikey's look of helplessness on his face. This was different than fighting the foot or even the Shredder. To be honest, Raph felt it was easier to fight evil with fists than to watch a child suffer. The problem was that battling bad guys was more concrete than battling the unknown.

Stepping into the bedroom he shared with his mate, Raph shook his head a bit as Leo silently asked him the question. "He's really sick, Leo. Doesn't think it's catching, but..." He sighed heavily, sitting on the edge of the bed as he looked to the three infants that Leo had cloistered together. "They're not gettin' any sleep, tonight."

Leonardo thought for a moment. One of their family members was extremely sick with the outcome uncertain. What would Master Splinter have done in this situation? He rose from the bed and lit two of his incense sticks across the room. "Come meditate with me?" His smile was small as he collected his candles to light. "They shouldn't be alone in this, even if we aren't in the same room." Master Splinter would pray.

"Yeah, okay." It didn't seem like it was enough, but it was at least doing something. Raph moved off the bed and onto the floor, getting into position with his knees touching Leo's in the process. They met each other's gaze in silence before closing their eyes and setting into the deep, meditative breathing.

The first night seemed the worst. No one slept and it was spent in the shower until the boiler was finally drained. Donnie and Mike slept in shifts after, always cat naps because they didn't want to be away from their youngest for too long. Texts from their topside family poured in, offering encouragement to the youngest turtle since they could do nothing else. Otherwise they weren't bothered, even when they came down to help with meals or the household chores since Raph and Leo had their hands full with the other three. How Yoshi managed to care for them alone in the sewers was infathomable and it made the turtles appreciate their father all the more.

After a week Newton improved what seemed overnight. The smallest turtle hung on to life and protested that he wasn't being fed fast enough. Donnie checked his lungs as he balanced a bottle in his fingers, his lips breaking out into a relieved smile. "I think we're out of the woods." The coughing lately hadn't been exhausting Newton and it didn't sound wet like before. As he ate, Newton sighed, looking up at his father with hazel eyes. 

"Yes!" Michelangelo hissed, wrapping his arms around Donnie and being careful not to jostle their son at the same time. "You did it, D! You saved him."

"No., I didn't. _We_ did, Mikey. I couldn't have accomplished this without you." The tall turtle looked from his son to his mate with a small smile. "Newton's going to have this cough for at least another month, but as long as we watch him, I'm not expecting a relapse."

"I love you," Michelangelo stated, nosing his turtle's temple. 

"Love you too, Michelangelo." Donnie finally breathed a wavering sigh of relief, letting himself register the worry and fear he had for his child the entire time. One hand reached up to curl around the back of Mikey's neck to keep him in place as he closed his eyes. He leaned in closer as he felt Mikey's arms surround him, providing protection and comfort. A quiet keen came from one of them as they held on to each other for dear life.

 

Leo and Raph both sprawled out in the pit, watching three baby turtles on blankets squirm as they rested on plastrons. There was a flip of a switch and the sun lamp came on, lulling the trio into a daze as the warm light bathed their shells. There had been a whirlwind of feeding, bathing, changing, fussing and then another clean up because someone upchucked after Raph tossed him into the air. Settling them down for 'light time' gave the adults a chance to rest and recoup. Raph grunted softly, smirking over to Leo. "Hell, they ain't even walkin', yet."

"We're doomed," Leo muttered dramatically, throwing his mate a grin. "Still want twenty of them?"

"Fuck, yeah."

"Language, Raphael."

The Alpha rolled his eyes and then leaned closer, murmuring as if sharing a secret. "Fuck. Yeah." His reward was Leo shivering sand swalowing hard. Before one thing could lead to another, they heard movement in the hallway and their eyes landed on Mikey, Don, and Newton in Mikey's arms. It looked like both of them had been crying and Leo stood up, fearing the worst.

"What's going on?"

Mike and Donnie looked at each other and then the taller of the couple moved forward. "He's going to recover."

"Fuck yeah!" Raph fist pumped the air as if he saw his favorite team win the Cup.

Leo was relieved as well, allowing his shoulders to sag before frowning at Raph. "I'm setting up Father's swear jar, again."

"Set it up when they start talkin', Fearless. Not like it stopped me but as long as it helps you sleep." Raph moved over to Mikey, looking town at his tiniest nephew while cheering the baby turtle on. "Yer a fighter and ya come from a long line of fighters. I _knew_ you'd pull through, little guy!" The Alphas moved to set Newton down with his brother and cousins so he could get some much needed lamp time with them. Newton let out a cough but settled down quickly.

Leonardo moved closer to Donnie, resting a hand on his brother's arm. "Are _you_ okay?"

"No. Not by a long shot." Donatello's eyes lingered on his other brothers as they chattered about the babies to each other. "I feel like I've lost six years of my life from this. It's been the hardest thing I've ever been through, honestly." Rusty brown eyes turned to look at his leader and brother. "Having such a severe illness when he's so young could mean complications down the road. Asthma or a predisposition for respiratory sickness. I just won't know until it happens."

He took a deep breath and held it for a moment. "What matters now is that he's going to be okay. We'll all keep an eye on him. And if it helps, meditation as soon as he can sit up."

"Ha." Finally the seriousness broke a little in Donnie's eyes as a trickle of amusement came in. "It probably does help. But there's no focus when they're that little. Remember when Splinter started to teach us meditation?"

Leo rolled his eyes. "I'm _still_ trying to teach Mikey meditation." Teasing gone, he squeezed Don's arm. "You're a good father, Donnie. It's not your fault."

The olive turtle's eyes widened and he started to say something but then thought better of it. "It's what any of us would feel, isn't it?" Leo nodded. "It's not anyone's fault. He just got sick. I need to thank Kirby for getting up and filling that prescription for me."

*************************************

Leonardo dozed for a bit with the babies snuggled close to him. Patrol night left him with the children and instead of lamenting the fact that Raph wasn't close by, he indulged by taking a nap with the twins. Before Raphael was due to come home, he settled Musashi and Kenta into their own beds, making certain the monitor was on. He turned down Raph's side of the bed and smiled to himself. After his and the boys' physicals, he had some good news to tell his turtle when he returned. He waited with a book in hand, reading until the door opened. What he wasn't expecting was Raph to come in with a bloodied mask in his hand and a cloth covered ice pack held to his eye.

"What happened?" 

"Lucky shot from a Dragon," Raph answered, lowering the pack so that Leo could inspect the stitches that were lined up neatly just over his eye. One centimeter lower and he would have had a glass eye. "They crowded up on Mikey and I went in to help. Some punk got a lucky shot in with a box cutter." He added more information as Leo gently touched the skin around the wound. Donnie usually avoided icing injuries because they were reptilian. The fact that Donnie had recommended ice meant it would be a troubling wound. 

"You still came back whole," Leonardo responded gently, He would have been riddled with guilt if any of his brothers had been crippled or worse while on patrol. "And that mask is no good, anymore. I'll make you a new one." He tilted his head to the side for a kiss, deepening it before pulling away. "Your boys had their physicals today," he started again with a dark look in his eyes.

"Yeah?" Raph muttered, tracking Leo with his eyes as his mate slowly climbed into bed. He caught the tail flipping up and he clenched his hands to fists at his sides. It must have been a way for Leo to distract him from his injury. Stitches meant no training and no patrol for at least three days after the stitches were out. No doubt Donnie was going to go overboard with Raph's 'down time.'

"Our sons are doing well, by the way," Leo responded smugly, looking back to Raph. "And I've passed my own physical."

That last statement made Raph's breath catch. "Ya mean--"

" 'Anything that brute can put up in you should be more than capable to take,' I think were his words." Leonardo smiled once more, looking back to Raph.

"We can..."

"Yep."

"And we don't hafta..."

"Nope." 

That was all Raph needed for encouragement. Leo went down as he was tugged sharply and Raph put his weight on his mate's shell. "Hope you took a nap, Leo. You're going to be staying up past curfew."

A shiver of a moan passed Leo's lips before he turned to try and reach Raph's mouth. "I'm counting on it. I've missed you being in me so much, Raph."

"I've missed pounding into you," Raphael countered after he ravaged Leo's mouth and tongue. He at one time thought it was wrong to count on Leo and sex with him to soothe and calm his energy. After this month of being out on patrol and being unable to fully utilize his favorite pastime to keep him centered, he threw that thought out of the highest window he could find. Other people might have thought that exhausting himself and Leo through sex was a poor way to deal with his issues. Fuck them. Or not. Leo was the one who helped him keep a level head. It bettered his game with the gangs and independent criminals out there. And while he still had Leo with him, it wasn't the same. Raph had still been jittery and uptight. He made mistakes.

It almost cost him his eye.

 

Donatello had similar thoughts to the night as he cleaned up his lab from working on Raphael. The turtle seemed morose in the chair as Donnie meticulously pulled the skin edges together with the fine thread, repeating the process until the wound was closed. Now he was eager to spend time with his mate, knowing exactly where to find him. Once everything was restocked and put away, he shut the lights off and closed the door, heading to their nursery where he would find his boys.

Mikey was leaning over one of the cribs, running his finger across his son's cheek, eyes unfocused as he let his thoughts wander. Donnie leaned against the doorway with a content smile on his face. His mate was unique as well as uniquely matched to him. He still wondered why the universe chose to bless him like this. Michelangelo may not have been rippling with muscles, but he was strong in his own ways and still carried muscle that he seemed determined to mush up with sugar. Here in this private space, Mikey let his tail relax and flip happily when one of the twins sighed in his sleep.

"I missed them, D." He didn't look up to his mate; Mikey already knew he was there. "I didn't want to go out."

"We all have jobs we still must perform," Donatello murmured softly, reluctant to leave his observation post. "Newton was fine while you were gone. Just a few coughs, but he ate well." The warm smile on Mikey's face warmed his own heart. And other places. "Come to bed, Michelangelo. I've missed you."

"Huh? I always come to bed." This time Mikey looked up to his mate and stopped. There was something about the way Donnie was giving him that sleepy look and it took a moment for him to register it. "You mean.--"

"Mmhmm." Donatello smirked and turned from the nursery, letting his tail flick out to catch his mate's eye. It was definitely the right thing to do because he heard Mickey gasp. "Just make certain the monitor's on." He didn't bother looking back over his shoulder and headed directly into their room. While turning down the bed he felt Mikey's hands on him, drawing down his bridges and the outsides of his thighs down to his knees before working their way up again. Donnie offered a breathless chuckle as he climbed in first. "I take it you missed me, too?"

"Like air, Don." Once situated together, Mikey pulled his mask off and then Donnie's, tossing them somewhere in the room. "Not like we didn't do some fun stuff before, it just... it just wasn't the same."

"I know what you mean." Donatello's fingers danced over Mikey's muscles, doing nothing to impede the turtle's movement. The sensation of lips on his neck drew a sigh from the tall turtle. Michelangelo always knew where his hot spots were and always lavished attention on them. Once again he marveled at how lucky he'd become as he felt hands on the sides of his face, making his heart melt as Mikey gently yet thoroughly kissed him. He could already feel his mate's excitement but reveled in the fact that Mikey was taking his time, a learned behavior he mastered just for his Donatello.

"So beautiful," the Alpha breathed, stroking the insides of Don's legs to coax them to open. 

"Why do you say that?" It wasn't his favorite term of endearment yet Mikey always used it. "Why not dashing or handsome? Dapper, even."

"Dapper? Totally old school, D." Mike seemed to take the question seriously and ran his thumb down Donnie's center line enjoying the musical hiss that came from the turtle. "I've never heard someone say a soul was handsome. That's sounds weird. But you look and feel _beautiful_ , inside and out." Just then he finally stroked a finger along Donnie's tail, making him call out. "And you let me touch you and see you like this? That's beautiful."

If Raph and Leo were the epitome of fuck partners, Mike and Don were the ultimate lovers. Oh, they had their moments of frenzied, rushed, hot sex but this was more their pace with searing mouths and questing, playful fingers. By the time Mike could sink into the respite Donatello offered, his Omega had already come twice, sticky fluid still slowly dribbling down his plastron. "This is beautiful, too." Mikey's fingers drifted over the tip of Don's cock, making it twitch as he felt the turtle's insides caress and squeeze his length. Donnie loved how lust and desire dropped the Alpha's pitch, making him almost sound grumbling and dangerous.

"Missed you being in me, Mike," the turtle gasped, moving his hips as much as he could to meet Mikey in his thrusts. It was driving him up the wall with how slowly Michelangelo moved. "Nngh, faster."

"Missed me that much, eh?" A grin blossomed as he pressed Don's hips down, ramming hard and fast for the span of a few seconds before he stopped shy of his Omega tipping over the edge. His reward was a frustrated whine and muscles spasming around him in protest. "Guess you did!" A spark reached his eyes as he repeated the process, edging the turtle once more and reveling in the begging sounds that came from him.

"Oh, shit," Donnie _never_ swore, but when Mikey was in one of his Alpha moods, Donatello more than reaped the benefits of it. "Mikey, _please_. Ple--yes!" He felt the rapid thrusts, pushing him again and making him arch and tense until-nothing. He was left teetering on that balance that made all his nerves light up and burn. He felt painfully empty because this time Michelangelo had pulled out completely, panting roughly on Don's neck. "I can't do this now." Even his tail was reaching up to try and coax his Alpha to claim him again. "I need you in me. I want to come . How can you--" Another strangled cry came from the turtle as he was suddenly filled, the pounding wiping his thought process away as he was driven forcefully again to that edge and then left there, still not allowed to tip over. A frustrated growl came from the Omega and he felt and heard the warm vibration of Mikey's husky laugh.

"Oh, I _have_ missed you, Donnie-boy," Mike husked, licking one long stripe up his favorite part of Don's neck. "Missed your sounds, how you _beg_ , how good you feel all around me..." The words dropped off to a grumble as he started again with the fast thrusts, reaching his own sharp edge before he forced his hips to stop, making Donnie wail and curse at him. "Shell, yeah. Missed this." His breathing was hard as he trembled against his Omega, knot tight against his hole and throbbing impatiently.

He pushed that knot in with a throaty cry, relishing in the squeal Donnie gave as he was finally given what he'd been pining for.


	4. First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So! I started writing the next section and then checked myself on timelines. COMPLETELY FORGOT THE FIRST CHRISTMAS.
> 
> Therefore, I had to write this little ditty. I was expecting detail and fanfare, but I feel that simplicity was perfect. The underlying meaning is perfect. 
> 
> IT'S PERFECT, OKAY?!

The infants had been born September so illness with the changing weather hadn't been surprising. Now that Newton's cough had gone, the turtles were concentrating on not only keeping the lair warm, but preparing for a huge milestone. Christmas. The underlying buzz of excitement was barely contained as the adults transformed their home into one of decoration.

"You do realize this is more for us and not them, right?" Donnie started as he watched Mikey start to put up the fake tree, twisting each branch so he could get it right. "They're too young to remember anything we do now."

"Dude, we're gonna take so many pictures, your printer's gonna short out!" Michelangelo blithely ignored Donnie's 'Voice of Reason' as he twisted another branch for 'artistic effect.' "We have to think of something for gifts for everyone, too. What do you think will work?"

Donatello hummed softly, looking to his sons. "I have an idea, Mikey. I think it's something we'll enjoy doing, too."

 

The other half of the family had been visiting their father and sister topside at the dojo. Miwa sat with the babies on the living room floor, smiling softly as Musashi and Kenta each grabbed onto her fingers and refused to let go even as she moved her hands slightly to help strengthen their muscles. Leo and Yoshi were spending time in the dojo, discussing classes and lesson plans and other management that a dojo required, the turtle had slowly started back into training but was still no where near the same physical condition he'd been in before. The last time he had been on the long road to recovery, he had been much younger and more impatient to get back into his usual physical form. Age had mellowed him out, somewhat. He knew time was necessary for him to gain muscle and strength again. Currently his thoughts were on what and when he should start training the children. 

Yoshi always admired his eldest's motivation to move forward and succeed. This time, he chuckled softly, holding up a hand. "The most important thing is to cherish their childhood, my son. You have the luxury to do so. Do not squander that gift."

"...Hai." He couldn't help it. Habit. They were in the dojo and Leo quickly fell into the role of student even though he was Clan Master. He still couldn't see himself above his father. Leo wondered if it was a throw back of his Variant; was he just as suseptable to submit to his father because of the gene or because he still regarded Yoshi as sensei, even if it was mentally.

"In the meantime, let us see how you are working towards your own goals." And how the heck did he manage to read Leo's mind like that? The turtle nodded slightly with his small smile, happy to receive some impromptu training from his father.

"So you guys comin' down for Christmas?" Raph asked as he watched Miwa with the babies from the couch. This had been a great improvement since the time just after Newton had been well enough to be with his family, Raphael would hover over his children, knowing he was being over protective yet having the hardest time to turn away from such a strong, visceral instinct.

"What do you guys do for Christmas?" Miwa asked, not knowing what to expect. It wasn't anything that Saki would celebrate given he was a revenge seeking tyrant. And having lived in Japan for most of her life, Christmas there was nothing more than some commercialized holiday--much like how Valentine's Day was in the states.

"Nothing much. We make a big meal, stuff ourselves silly, oogle the tree that Mikey decorates--"

"He decorates the dojo tree?"

"Nah, a little fake one. One year he tried to use that pine smell in a can to make believe it was real."

"How'd that go?"

"Burned our sinuses like no tomorrow."

Casey would have laughed. Miwa just smiled, turning her amber eyes back to the babies. "What does one get babies for Christmas?"

"I dunno. Any toys we got when we were little were what was fixed up from the flood waters. We mostly got what was needed for the winter time." He leaned forward, grinning when Kenta tracked his face with his uncanny focus. "Donnie says they should be teething soon. And then crawling. Maybe something to help with that?"

"And what do you want for Christmas?" She looked at her brother out of the corner of her eye.

"I have all I want already."

"Pfffft. Sounds like a cheesy song already. Come on, you sap. Pick something that doesn't involve you being all mushy."

"Sor-ry! I got a good thing goin' and I ain't messing it up!" Musashi had been busy sucking on his aunt's fingers and then gave his father a brilliant smile when he realized Raph was watching them. 

Miwa couldn't help but feel humbled to witness a very soft and tender moment between father and sons. Raphael was the last turtle to expose his emotions outside of frustration, anger and worry. To see that now gave her an idea. "I think I know what to do."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"I'm not telling you, Raphael! It's a surprise."

"Not even a little hint?"

"Nope." Miwa grinned even more as one of the babies gave a squeak and a chirp to which Raph answered with a sound of his own. He didn't even realize he had done it automatically until he saw Leo in the doorway grinning at him. He ducked his head down, flushing a dark purple.

"Ready to go, Raph?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll get the stuff." Leonardo watched his mate scurry away to bring some distance between them, still flushing darkly. The vision made Leo's tail twitch. His attention was brought back to the rest of his family as Yoshi lifted one of the tiny turtles up, smiling broadly as he spoke to Musashi in Japanese, reacting dramatically as the child chortled and 'smiled' at him. 

The babies were strapped onto the turtles' plastrons much like a carry harness. Since there was a curve of shells, they weren't strapped to their backs. (That and Leo's swords were in the way.) After bundling the wee ones in a thick layer of clothing, they were strapped in, facing out so they could look around. Complete with fleecy jumpsuits and hats, they both looked around with chubby cheeks as they waited for their parents.

Miwa took her phone and snapped a picture of the parents speaking with Father and the babies strapped on their front. It was too precious a scene to not take a picture. She was sure that Leo saw her, but he said nothing of it. The young woman said her good byes as well, watching her brothers descend into the basement to head home.

 

As per tradition, Mikey was up first on Christmas day. It was as if his eyes snapped open at the magical hour of 5:30 am. A broad grin plastered itself on his face and he turned to look at his sleeping mate. Donatello was belly down, cheek smooshed by his arm pillowing his head, dead asleep. His mouth was slightly open, showing the gap in his teeth as his breath whistled softly through the narrow space. This? This was his best Christmas present _ever._

Donnie felt eyes on him. It wasn't an unusual way for him to wake up considering there were times that Michelangelo would wake up and just watch Donatello sleep. "After breakfast, Mikey."

"I can't just take a little peek?" Mikey was grinning. Donnie could hear it.

"No, you can't." 

"You sure _you_ don't want to take a peek, either?"

So much for getting an extra fifteen minutes. "I'm sure. It's not like they're going anywhere." He was just about ready to finally roll out of bed when he felt Mikey's hand on the inside of his thigh, stroking steadily upwards.

"You sure about that, dude? Because if you are, my present better not be sliding out of this bed, yet."

That pulled a smirk from the tall Omega and Donnie sighed heavily through his nose, making him turn to face his Alpha. "I'm pretty sure I said no opening presents until after breakfast."

"It's not opening if it's not wrapped!" Michelangelo chuckled as Don sucked in a breath, feeling the weight of Mikey's hand press against the hidden slit and a finger slowly slide up against the sensitive cartilage. "Totally different if it's tucked in."

"Incorrigable, Mikey." The other turtle squirmed, trying to hold back the churr that threatened to escape.

"I'll take that as a good thing." The young Alpha rumbled just before he covered Don's mouth with his own.

 

Breakfast was eventually served for both generations. It was a flurry of bottles and changing before the adults could settle in to their own meals, all of them keeping an ear out for the babies as they chatted about the day's events. The true celebration began when the rest of their family joined them, bringing gifts of their own. Babies and shiny, foiled wrapped containers were passed around happily as they all admired the tree that Mikey had painstakenly decorated. The practical as well a frivolous were given to each other. And the most precious were the gifts from the babies to the adults with the help of the parents.

Everyone received a frame of painted footprints, each in a different color. Leo had spent hours meditating about what colors the babies should have and had finally settled on specifics. The Donnie and Raph had practiced painting wiggly feet and placing them on newspaper before working towards the heavier parchment so there were no smudges or drips. Mikey finished each one with a scripted name for each foot and framing. It wasn't much but it embodied the lives of the turtles. Simple, heartfelt, and generous. 

"Hold up." Donnie had seen the artwork in their various stages of production, but now that he saw the four frames in their human family's hands, it clicked. "Leo, did you see this?"

"See what?"

"They're a Medicine Wheel."

Casey threw Donatello an odd look. "A what?"

"The Native American Medicine Wheel. It's for health and healing among the tribes and symbolizes the unity of the people and ea--"

Raph flopped back with a heavy sigh. "I _knew_ we wouldn't get out of a school lesson!"

Donnie glared back at his brother, then shook his head. "Anyway, I find it fitting. It's a lot like our colors and what they represent." The turtle couldn't help but smile as he felt Raph's toe nudge his foot. He hadn't meant it so harshly so no offense was taken.

"I see that you used Raphael's color for Newton," Yoshi murmured, drawing his finger over the youngest turtle's name. 

Mikey nodded, "Yeah, after him being sick and all, D suggested it."

That made the other Alpha freeze and look at his tallest brother. There was Donnie, looking awkward as he ran his hand up and down his scarred arm. Raphael gaped at him, barely catching the soft mutter. "Well, Raph's never really sick. Maybe some of that will rub off, one day." No scientific explanation. It was... hope. Hope and somewhere in there an offer to be brothers again instead of the war they had before they were bonded to their mates.

April smiled warmly as she let Newton's hands clasp at her fingers. "Sounds like Raph's a godfather, now."

With a raspy imitation voice, Mikey leaned in. "I'll make him an offer he can't refuse. If he does, he'll swim with the fishes." He held out his hand as if expecting a kiss on his knuckles. It was enough to break the tension and Raph mashed his hand into Mikey's face to push him away. 

"Hey, if the squirt needs an extra hand, he's got the best one to go to!" 

Leonardo smiled warmly, nodding more to himself than to anyone else. The rest of the world and its happy chaos seemed to fade away as he caught Raph glancing back at him. The expression in the turtle's eyes was one that only Leo could interpret while Raphael hid the true meaning in rowdy behavior and laughter. He'd been touched deeply by the gesture and returned it publicly with a shoulder punch to Donnie. Donatello looked annoyed briefly but relaxed, his smile slipping out.

Yes. Medicine Wheel was very fitting for the next generation, probably more so than any of them realized.


	5. 3-6 month milestones PT 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back to work after Omega leave is SO DAMN DIFFICULT

"Omigod, April, you _have_ to watch this!" Michelangelo was on the floor with Darwin and they were both plastron down. Mikey was grinning from ear to ear as he chirped at his son, stretching his neck out to bop his snout with Darwin's. The baby turtle chortled and reached out, trying to do the same. Just before the little turtle could, Mikey slid back an inch, encouraging Darwin to creep forward. With his tail sticking straight out behind him, he scrabbled on the floor, finally managing to get to his father and bop noses together.

April had to grin behind her hand when both tails started to wag.

"Isn't that the most adorable thing you've ever seen!?" 

"Yes, Mikey, it really is. Has Donnie taken a video of that?"

Donatello smiled warmly, gently handing Newton over to his aunt. "A good half hour of it. He's been teaching the boys how to crawl using that maneuver."

"That's so brilliant!"

Donnie grinned even more. "Mikey doesn't even realize it."

And Michelangelo seemed oblivious to the conversation. "His little tail is adorable, just like mine! It just wiggles and then sticks straight out when he concentrates really hard!"

Donatello wouldn't have thought anything of that statement but then Mikey _had_ to look at him and grin. Donnie coughed, turning pointedly back to April. "How's Casey?" It was a horrible segue, but with the way Mike leered at him, he couldn't think of anything else. And he was convinced it was a poor cover because April smirked at him. "Get out of my head, April."

"Sorry! Uh, I mean...I wasn't there. Didn't go there, I mean.-- Casey's fine! He's still out with the team and won't be back for another two months because of the Cup finals, so..."

"Is he planning to make an honest woman out of you one of these days or will he be just a rambling man?" 

"Well...." April lifted her left hand to show a silver band on it. 

"You got hitched?!"

"--Eloped."

"YOU ELOPED AND DIDN'T TELL US?!" Michelangelo looked both thrilled and devestated at the same time. "Donnie, what's eloped?"

"They got married, Mikey." Donnie gave his friend a worried look. "No ceremony? No guests?"

"Not yet. This was just for the record and Casey and I both wanted our family to be there for the ceremony."

Leo heard the second half of the conversation and frowned slightly. "Aren't you two a little young to get married?"

April made a face then. "Says the turtle who had twins at twenty-two." Leo had the precence to look chagrined before frowning. "So as I was saying, we were looking for a ceremony up at the farmhouse at Christmas but we weren't certain if the babies would be able to tolerate the cold up there."

All eyes went to Donnie who had turned to thinking about the invitation, the variables involved, and if all the children would be safe. It had been a while since any of them had been up to the farm house and to celebrate the kids' second Christmas there along with a wedding? "I...think it's doable." He nodded to himself and then looked over to Leo. 'We'll bring extra heaters. And another electrician's box." Knowing how old the property was, Donnie was certain a few fuses and wiring needed to be upgraded. "What do you think, Leo?"

Leo smiled. "I think it's a great idea. Congratulations, April." The other two added their well wishes as well.

"Thanks, guys. Do you think Yoshi would mind officiating?"

That brought a bigger grin from Leo. "I certainly can't speak for him, but something tells me he wouldn't mind it one bit."

"What I miss?" Raphael had come in with both of his sons in tow, fresh from a bath. Feeding time with solid foods was not going well for the eldest ones of the Hamato clan.

"April canteloped!"

"Wha?" He arched a brow up high as he tried to figure out what Mikey was saying. 

"Eloped, Raph," April clarified, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, really?" He handed one of the twins off to Leo before he plopped down on the floor, offering Kenta the bowl of blocks to play with. "Who's the sorry ugly mug you're too good for that managed to nab you?"

The young woman opened her mouth to protest before she stopped herself, eyeing the Alpha. "You _knew_!"

"Duh. Case's my best friend and he blabs when he's drunk." He turned to Donnie. "Don't tell him any secrets. He's a stool pigeon when he has a six pack in him." Raphael grinned as April tried to shove him over. "So what's the plan?"

"Christmas wedding at the farmhouse." April grinned, then looked a little shy. "It just wouldn't be the same without you guys."

Mikey gushed, smooshing Darwin's cheeks with his fingers. "Can I be the flower girl?"

His brothers' groaned in unison. "You're neither female nor young enough to fill in that role, Michelangelo."

"But the dresses are so _cute!_ " The hyper turtle gasped, turning to all the babies. "They can be the flower children!" 

April couldn't help but laugh. "We'll see, Mikey."

***********

It was an interesting five months. The most important thing they had to learn was scheduling around the babies' schedule. That meant rotation out of training. Each day, one of the turtles would break early out of the routine to perform a flurry of feeding, changing, and playtime before the kids passed out. Everyone did this, including Leonardo. He would let Raph take over the rest of training for the day and always felt like a weight had been taken off him that Raphael could and would do such a thing. He still remembered the times when it seemed like Raphael was jealous of Leo's new position in the clan. Now he realized that Raph's posturing was his own insecurity about his Omega being overly independent. That fact was both interesting and enlightening considering they had yet to lay claim to each other way back when.

Now Leo watched his sons and nephews work to creep around the pit's floor, occasionally peeping in their own form of baby talk. Whenever one started to move to the 'out of bounds' area, he would get up and carefully move the boy back in with his siblings. Even though they had different parents, Leo regarded all four as brothers to each other. It was the same way for his own generation.

He allowed his thoughts to wander to tonight and he couldn't help but feel excited and sick at the same time. Tonight they were all going out on a night patrol. It would be the first time for Don and Leo to be able to leap the rooftops in nearly a year, something that Leo had missed, along with keeping the city safe. All of that responsibility had been heaped on Mikey and Raph for long enough and while Leo knew they had gone above and beyond their duty, it was time for Don and himself to get back into the game. But...

...what if something happened while they were gone?

Would his sisters know what to do? Would his father be able to help them now that he was human? Leonardo's fretting was palpable to the point where Raph popped his head out of the dojo to call out to him. "Everything okay?"

"Fine, Raph!" Leo cringed inwardly for worrying his mate. How in the world did Raph and Mikey get over it, he wondered. They seemed to be unaffected by the concerns he was having right now and it was only noon.

 

The baby sitters had arrived at the lair around dinner time int he first Hamato household. The Alphas had dinner duty while the Omegas prepared one more time to leave the Lair, weapons in hand. Mikey seemed to have a better time feeding his kids, trading off spoonfuls of green/brown goo as they happily ate. Raphael, on the other hand, was stripped down-even without his mask!- with half of the green/brown goo on him, and the other half on the kids in their high chairs. He was hoping that they were eating some of it at least. Miwa couldn't resist this moment and snapped several pictures ninja-style as April slapped her hands to her mouth. 

"Oh, my god. Raph?"

He looked up, just finishing a spoonful to Kenta. "Yeah?" Kenta sneezed, returning said spoonful right back in his father's face. Raph flinched, giving his youngest son a mock hateful glare. "Seriously, kid?" The baby laughed, slapping his pudgy hands down on a pile of food, adding to his masterpiece on his father. Musashi squealed happily, slapping his hands down as well.

"Dude! We're still in the zone!" Mikey made a show of moving a foot away from his brother, grinning his head off. "Your kids are a bad influence, Raph."

"What?!" Raph turned to glare at his brother now. "They are not!"

"You should see your face. Good thing they don't have pies to throw at you." Just then, Mikey's eyes lit up with an idea. "Oh, man. They're going to be my _minions_ for Dr. Prankenstein! From a distance," he added just as another child razzed with food in his mouth.

"What exactly is in that food?" Miwa asked, studying Raph's face as if she could discern the different shades of green.

Raphael grumbled under his breath. "I'd rather not know."

"Is it like this every meal time?"

Both adult turtles chorused. "Yes." And every child made happy squeals with more bits of food making contact with Raphael.

Yoshi wisely avoided laughing as he stepped forward and holding out his hand. "I will finish if you want to clean up, Raphael." The corner of his mouth shifted ever so slightly as Raph actually considered the offer, looking to his father for a moment. 

"Are...are you sure, sensei?"

Yoshi frowned slightly, looking more confused than upset. "Do you not believe that your father is capable for feeding young turtles?"

"N-no! Ah, here." He pressed the spoon into his father's hand, shuffling back quickly. "I'll go get ready, now. Just yell if you need me!" He missed Yoshi's amused grunt as he moved to sit before his two grandsons, brandishing the spoon before them. 

Raph had meant only to rinse off and then get his gear on but other things had delayed him a bit. Okay, one other thing. That was Leonardo and his worry. It took Raph another ten minutes of talking Leo out of waiting another month and then the words "I left Dad with the kids to finish feeding them." to finally get Leo off his rut about going out. They both expected to see an utter disaster in the kitchen but instead it was their father and children there. Yoshi was humming a song under his breath as he continued to wash down the babies with a cloth. The children were quiet and complacent, distracted by the cheerios on their trays that they were trying to pick up and mouth. Not one splash of green could be seen on Yoshi's clothing.

"There. All done," Yoshi finally said, looking up to his eldest sons who stared at him with open mouths. There was a gleeful sound from Musashi as he saw his parents.

Leonardo looked up to his father. "How--"

Mikey practically zoomed by. "Duuuuudes, you should have seen it! It was _magical_." He wiggled his fingers for emphasis. "He put a spell on them and they just obeyed his _every_ command."

"No, seriously. What did you do?" Raph ignored Mikey's dancing around him, spewing out magical phrases. "Or did you clean up ninja style?"

"I did nothing of the sort." Yoshi answered, rinsing the cloth and laying it over the faucet;s neck. "Some simply prefer to be entertained by the news as they enjoy a meal."

"Sensei, they're too little for the news." Leo stared in amazement as to how calm and content his little ones were. They weren't acting up, screaming, or even throwing the Cheerios around like they normally did. It wasn't that they were fussy or upset-it simply was a fact that Musashi and Kenta were energetic around meal times and completely excited by the fact they could try something new and explore it to their hearts' content. Yoshi merely smiled, popping a cheerio gently into Kenta's open mouth.

"You remember The Turtle and The Rabbit, right, Leo?" The young Alpha grinned, leaning against the counter as he looked back to his leader. 

Who wouldn't remember that story? An adaptation from The Tortise and The Hare, Splinter would tell them his version over and over until he found story books. And even then it was still a favorite. Leo grunted softly. "Of course I do. It's all our favorite."

"And so it appears to be for the next generation," Yoshi concluded, smiling softly as he rested a hand on each of the young turtles. "It was especially useful when Donatello was learning how to eat on his own and often had troubles with certain foods." Donatello was his fussiest of eaters and sometimes it was a hit or miss with the story on getting him to eat enough. The story was created to help the young turtle pay attention and eat.

"I never thought of that," Leo murmured, looking at the content faces of his sons. It was amazing to find out just how much more he could learn from his father. It was at that point that Donatello breezed in with April and Miwa in tow, explaining the formula and how much for each turtle and when. He even added details as to how the formula was made with what ingredients. Raph watched on, inwardly amused when the humans other than Splin-Father balked at what exactly was in their formula and how it was made.

"Ugh, I don't think I needed that in depth of an explanation, Donnie." April was looking a little green around the gills at the mention of the blenders being used. "You have those blenders marked so we don't use them, right?"

"Honestly, April. They're perfectly fine and are completely cleaned and sanitized after each use." Donnie was huffy. Which in turn made Mikey pay more attention to his mate than usual. "It's important that you know this and how things are kept in the refrigerator because a human's sense of smell is approximately 273 times duller than a turtle's. It's also very important not to give the babies soured formula, but everything in here is fresh today."

Miwa rolled her eyes as she cuddled with Darwin. "Humans have babies too, Donnie. It can't be that much different." The baby turtle squeaked and pat his hands over Miwa's, looking delighted at the new texture he could grab and pinch at. Her face softened as the baby chortled.

"Last I checked, human babies don't have shells or tails."

"So!" Mikey chimed in, happily jacked up since Donnie was properly flustered. "Newton likes his dinner just a little cooler than lukewarm and Darwin likes his exactly lukewarm. Not a degree hotter." He continued on, giving all the details about his sons and how when they were changed they needed to be mindful of the tails. The way Mikey focused so intently on how his children should be cared for made Yoshi smile warmly as he gently removed Kenta from the highchair and swayed him back and forth in his lap. It was good to see his youngest son grounded and centered on something. Who knew it would take his own children to do it?

"So we just feed, clean them up, and put them to bed, right? That's it?" It seemed very straightforward to April. She had babysat for play money before she met the turtles.

Raph smirked. "Make certain they don't spit up on you."

"What? That's still happening?"

Musashi coughed once. Raph started laughing as April started, trying to get away from the little turtle for fear of getting blended bugs thrown at her. The sudden movement startled the turtle and he fussed so Leo picked the cranky turtle up to soothe him. Leo glared at his mate. "They do not. Usually." The problem was that when Musashi started to cry, Kenta usually followed. Raph simply shrugged, knowing that sooner or later the kids would fuss. Better to learn how to soothe a baby turtle now than when they were all out on the rooftops. 

"Let April try, Leo." It wasn't a request. And Raph was more than aware that he was pushing Leo to relinquish his hold. He saw it in the way his mate tensed, every muscle taut with stress with the thought of allowing someone else to care for their child. It was clearly an issue here because it was a rare occurrance that their extended family witnessed their Alpha/Omega dynamics. Normally it was Leo giving the orders and Raph grousing about it. "It'll be okay. She's gonna have to figure it out anyway. Better now, right?"

Raphael had a point. Leo just didn't like it. What if something happened? What if someone got hurt, would they know how to take care of them? What if one of the children fell ill? After all, Musashi just coughed. He felt Raph move to stand behind him but Leo refused to shrink. He straightened when he felt Raph's hand on his shoulder, knowing that Raph was being patient and later he would thank his Alpha for this consideration. He wasn't pushing too fast. When it seemed like Leo was stuck, he leaned in a little closer. "Show her, Leo." Instead of squeezing Leo's shoulder, he rubbed it lightly.

Raph had a point. The problem that Leo knew _he_ was the best turtle to watch after their sons. Why was it so hard to let go? Searching for support, he looked to his own father who was smiling warmly, already stroking Kenta's plastron. Yoshi seemed to be no help as he nodded, urging Leo to go on. If one son learned control and focus, he was eager to know what his other sons learned. Leo always sought the utmost control in any given situation. Leo moved closer to April, his gaze wary while April looked very much like a deer caught in headlights. "A turtle's plastron is sensitive to a point. If you stroke firmly, the pressure soothes and relaxes." Leo demonstrated with his thumb, running it down from the top of the turtle's plastron to the lower part. April looked from Leo to Raph and tried it herself, grinning when Musashi started to relax. "He really does like it!"

It was the sort of thing that Leo needed to see. Musashi settled more in his father's hands, looking up at April with gleaming eyes as April kept stroking the turtle's front, looking positively giddy about it. Raph breathed deeply, leaning forward to nuzzle the back of Leo's head in the process. "Can, can I hold him?" April looked up to Leo's face and after a moment's hesitation handed the boy over. Raph's hand rested over Leo's plastron, pressing lightly but not stroking. 

Raph felt that now was the perfect time to go. "We won't be out too late." He started pulling backwards. Leo tensed, not wanting to go, yet. 

"W-wait! What if they start teething?"

"They'll be fine, Leonardo." 

"But what about--"

April grinned brightly, waving. "You guys have fun!"

"See? They got it."

"But you know Musashi--"

"They _have_ phones, Leo!" 

Mikey and Donnie managed to leave the lair with greater decorum, kissing their kids goodbye before watching Raph still dragging Leo away.

Yoshi chuckled, bringing Kenta up to nuzzle the turtle's plastron. "It seems as if my sons have become very fine fathers."


	6. 3-6 month milestones PT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when you thought it was safe to go back to work...

"Phone."

"I just want to make sure--"

" _PHONE._ " Raph was glaring at Leo as he dialed Miwa's phone for the tenth time. This time, she didn't answer.

"Look, it's our first time out and they have them and I just want to make certain they're okay."

"Holy hell, Leo." Raph stalked up but instead of knocking the phone out of his leader's hands, he covered it with his own. "They know how to use the phone if they need us. They're a part of our team now, even more than ever. A good leader knows to trust his team and his support." Mikey and Donnie were within his ear shot, still leaping over rooftops and enjoying the freedom the chilly night afforded. Now that it was February, there was less chance of staying out for a lengthy time. "I'll make a deal with you. Give me the phone and just thirty minutes, and we'll go home. If they don't call or text or send out the Fearless Signal in that time, I'll call the night a success. Okay?" Leo's eyes were still on their hands, knowing that the Tphone was just underneath his. Raph dipped his head down to catch Leo's eyes. "Deal?"

Raph was making perfectly logical sense. Leo couldn't argue around it. He even pulled the Leader Card on him which both endeared Leo and ticked him off at the same time. There was no way he should or would fight with that. With a heavy sigh, he relinquished his phone, curling his arms around himself for a moment. "Alright. But just thirty." Leo still didn't understand why Raph didn't have the same protective urges and stress that he did right now. It definitely wasn't because Raphael didn't love his brood any less because if anyone was going to throw himself between danger and their children, it was him.

"Not a minute more." Raph checked Leo's phone and sent Miwa a text. `I have the phone now. If you need us, text mine -R` Hopefully she would thank him later. Now that the phone was secure, Raph rushed in and consumed Leo's mouth with a heated kiss, making the smaller turtle squeak. "You were naughty, today."

"Huh? I was?"

"You didn't mark yourself in my scent before we left."

Leo's thoughts turned inward, trying to remember when he received that order from his Alpha. It had been a while. He looked up at Raph with confusion still on his face. "I'm sorry. I don't remember."

Raph smirked, taking a step forward so that he was deep in Leo's personal space. "Told you when we got the clear from Donnie after the boys were born. You forgot?" 

Ooooh. That wasn't just playtime? Leo ducked his head, feeling secure enough on this particular rooftop to let his submissive side show. "You need to punish me now, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Raph stared hard at Leo, watching his leader shrink a bit at the intense gaze. He knew Leo was waiting for direction and he kept the tension up for a couple more minutes. "On your knees." His voice tumbled into a growl, bringing Leo's nerve endings to life int he process.

It was probably the safest way. Raph didn't want Leo to disarm himself and he certainly didn't want to play 'dodge the pointy swords' while bending Leo over the ledge of the roof. Leo's eyes looked up at his mate, mouth falling open a bit as he dropped to his knees, hands drifting slightly over Raph's thighs. He could feel the muscle in them tense, then relax under his touch. Hell, Leo's own tail was quivering in anticipation. Just like old times, he thought wryly.

Raph kept staring at Leo, his eyes hard as he waited for his mate to settle. In this particular situation, it wasn't necessarily speed that delivered the high, but the intensity of the situation. He had to wait for the right moment to give the first order, sensing the increase of tension build to the breaking point. "You're going to make me come, and you're going to let it go all over you."

Leo's eyes never left Raph's and he had to work hard to keep the churr down in his chest. His tail was the biggest tattle tell as it wagged and thumped in eagerness between his legs.

" _You._ Are not allowed." There was a fresh gleam in Raph's eyes as Leo processed the rules. A soft whine came from the blue banded brother as he learned the severity of his punishment. Raph wouldn't let Leo come until they were safely tucked away in their room. Leo could already feel the pressure in his shell at the restraint that was imposed upon him.

"Yes, my Alpha," Leo murmured soft and contritely, lowering his gaze. It was hard enough to keep his breathing even and slow. His tail was still thumping out its excitement. "How do you wish me to pleasure you?"

Raph already knew how he wanted to be pleasured. In fact, he mapped this little event out hours ago but to make it seem spontaneous, he appeared to give the question serious thought. "Your mouth," He felt Leo's hands drift up and Raph tensed, tutting him. "Just your mouth. I'll take care of the rest when it's time." A lecherous grin spread across his face as he watched Leo's eyes glaze over.

Oh yeah, this the perfect 'welcome back to topside' gift. And Raph couldn't wait to receive his half of it, either. He was silent when he felt the first nuzzle to his groin but the groan blazed in his green eyes, nares flaring slightly at the feeling. And then an instant later, they were both on their feet, shell to shell, weapons brandished as they froze in that position. It wasn't necessarily a sound or a scent but it was a _feeling_ that they had. They were being watched. Even Mike and Don had taken to falling quiet and listening though they hadn't drawn their weapons yet.

Any thoughts of having some oddly public/private time was gone. Not that Raph had any intention of following through with it on the rooftop anyway. Just the thought and implication that Leonardo was willing to carry it through was high inducing enough. It could have been finished in the sewer tunnels to appease both of their well being. Right now their instincts put all of that on hold as each turtle scented the air and listened for sounds that were outside of the normal city noises. The average person might have thought that they were being paranoid but years of ninja training and experience told them that when their senses kicked in, it was time to listen no matter what.

Raph could feel the fresh adrenaline pump into his system and yet he forced his heart to remain slow and steady. His eyes drifted from rooftop to rooftop, trying to spot any moving shadows. He saw none and eventually he leaned his weight carefully into Leo's shell in silent question. "No, I don't either," Leo muttered, having stretched out his own senses to find whatever it was that disturbed them.

"There's nothing on my scanners," Donatello announced softly as he landed on the rooftop with Mikey close behind him. "Public or otherwise." 

"Shit, it can't be a false alarm when all four of us jumped at it." Raph sighed heavily, slowly sheathing his sai once more even if he didn't relax the rest of his posture. "Any idea at all?"

Donnie lifted his head from his Tphone, pausing as he listened. "I don't hear any sirens. If there was something that the police were already involved in, we should have at least seen or heard something."

That was when Raph pulled out his own phone, texting April this time to make certain everything was okay at the lair. Leo caught the motion and arched a brow. Only a minute passed before he got his answer. "Everything's chill back home, too. We should head back." He turned and then froze, remembering that it was no longer him and Mikey any more. He turned his head back to Leo, pausing as he looked at his mate. Leo's call.

And Leo took it, nodding as he strode ahead, sheathing his swords once his brothers were clear. "Time to turn in, ninja."

 

 

It was at least a half hour after the turtles left when the one shadow finally moved. "Too close," came the sigh.

"Silence." The voice was thickly accented and sharp. "We are not certain that they have left."

"You've got to relax a bit. They looked for us and they still didn't see us."

"They are still ninja."

"Ninja who seem to be a bit preoccupied with each other, eh?"

The response was a grunt. The first voice hummed. "Remember the first thing that one said? 'After the boys were born.' Do you think they can breed?"

"They are males."

Now the first voice tutted the second. "Ah. You forget the Variant."

"The Variant."

"If one or more of them are Omegas, it would answer a few questions, wouldn't it?"

"That happens in mammals. These are _turtles_."

"Ah, but they are _mutant_ turtles. And ninjas to boot." The smug tone was apparent in the other's voice. "So now my question is this; Do you really want those infants?"

There was a minute of silence.

"Hai."

 

The brothers returned to the lair quiet and contemplative. Raph didn't follow through with his earlier thoughts and hovered close to Leo as the leader took point to bring them all home. The events, while not traumatic, was disturbing enough to make them all wonder what was going on in New York. When they came into the lair their first destinations were to the nurseries to make certain the boys were safe. Of _course_ they were safe! Their guardians were a Ninja Master, a Kunoichi and April, each having proven their worth in the field. Yet they wouldn't be able to greet their family until they had seen the youngest Hamatos safe and sleeping.

Raph watched Leonardo lean down each crib and touch each of their sons. It was a moment held in silence as he waited for Leo to work through being out after being in for so long. He tilted his head up as he heard Leo's voice. "How do you do it?"

"I've been doing it longer than you, Leo. And the same way as you are, now. This is the first place I go to when I get home, and you're the second. As long as I get home and see you guys, whatever happens topside doesn't matter." He walked over to Leo as he spoke, leaning over his mate's shell to comfort him. 

"I want to know what's going on, out there. That was strange."

"Yeah, that's a first for me, too." Raphael gently nuzzled Leo's temple. "Let them have their sleep." There was more to discuss in group before they could retire for the night.

Tea was made and all three humans listened intently as the turtles relayed their experience. What greatly bothered them was that they had a distinct lack of action save the weird feeling they got. Leo sat tall in his seat with his tea cupped in his hands. "It wasn't a worry about the kids, though. We _all_ had it." His eyes were on Yoshi, hoping his father would have some insight on this.

Yoshi listened quietly, taking in the information before he said anything. "Every time you have gone to patrol has always brought me great worry and great hope. I would remain awake until I heard Leonardo's knock on my door to indicate that all were home and safe. I am sure that when the time comes for your sons to patrol, you will be the same."

"No way, sensei. We're gonna be there," Mikey declared with a look of determination.

Their father only smiled. "As for the other event, I cannot tell you what it is or what it is not. It is not something I have experienced. But I _do_ know that if it is something that must be watched, you all will easily accomplish that." Patting Leo's knee, he leaned forward to rise from his seat. "Things will become more clear in the morning. Or they will less early in the morning after your children wake you."

Leo was the first one up to follow his family out. "Thank you so much for watching them. They weren't any trouble, were they?"

"Little angels, Leo," Miwa assured him. "Anytime you need someone to watch them--"

"You can always call on us, you know that." April grinned, looking to them all. "Good night, guys."

"Good night, April," Donatello waved softly as the girls and Yoshi left. "He's right. They got more sleep than we have. And if they're not going to deviate from their patterns, they're going to be up super early."

Raph nodded. "Yeah, get some rest. Come on, Leo."


	7. 6-9 months April-June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More milestones and random bits of porn.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry formthe long delay! End of school, prepping for shows and camps and chaos at work leaves me little brains. I feel like i need to start street walking to pay for all of the stuff the kids want to do. All i want to do is go see a movie. ;0;

Raphael checked the clock. 3:15. AM. He had mostly tuned out the screaming that was coming from his eldest as he paced the floor of the room, silently pleading with Kenta who was blubbering in the crib. "Easy there. Dad will be back soon. Promise. He's comin' back with the good stuff." He looked out the doorway as he paced with growing unease, wondering what was taking so long with his mate. In the process he started humming under his breath when the natural sounds of turtles didn't soothe the babies. The hum turned into words as he sang under his breath.

 _Togatta saki no enpitsu ja  
dame na ki ga shite  
imi no nai en wo rakugaki shite  
maruku shite kaita "arigatou"  
"ki wo tsukete kaette kite ne"  
denwa no kirigiwa anata ga_

Leo was just about ready to enter the nursery with the chilled wash clothes when the sound of Raphael's voice stopped him. He knew the words since their own father had sung the same lullaby to them countless times. To hear them now in the rumbling tones of his Alpha set something off in his chest and groin. Taking in a breath, he smoothly entered in as if nothing was amiss, handing a cloth over to Raphael before moving to reach for Kenta. The baby lifted his chubby arms up to his father, squeaking pitifully before the cold, damp cloth was rubbed over his sore gums. A few moments later the only sounds that could be heard were soft, satisfied grunting-hoots from the children and the timbre of Raphael's deeper voice as he finished the lullaby. Leo's eyes were only for his mate as he leaned in for a kiss. 

"I love you."

Raph's brow arched up as he watched Leo turn mushy on him. Even though Leo's face seemed perfectly innocent, Raphael could smell him and hear the slight thud of his tail against his shell. A grin cracked on Raph's face. "Ya wanna show me how much once we put the squirts down?"

"Yes, please," the Omega answered, drawing his gaze down and then away to see how Kenta was doing. Teething was easier on the younger twin, for some reason while Musashi was having the most discomfort. For a while the turtles had been clueless as to what was keeping them up at night and causing their low grade fevers. Once Donnie and Yoshi concluded that it was simply the eruption of their baby teeth, the adults breathed a sigh of relief. It was only a matter of time before the first ones broke through and they felt that this event would be the most difficult one out of all of them. Leo smirked when he heard the churr rise from his lover. They may have only a few hours before dawn, but Leo for one, was not about to let that stop him. Finally settled, Kenta sighed heavily with a shudder, the desperate chewing on Leo's cloth covered finger finally ending. Nuzzling the baby boy softly, he moved over to Raph so he could do the same and that Leo could give Musashi a kiss good night again. After tucking them back in, they slowly ninja'd their way out of the door, never so grateful as now that they were taught such skills.

During their short trek back to their room, Leo was bold enough to fondle Raph's tail, leaning up against one broad shoulder as his hand reached down to gently stroke and caress the thickened appendage. He smirked when the scalytail snapped tight for a moment before it relaxed under the gentle strokes, straightening out and lifting away ever so slightly. The Omega smiled, nuzzling against Raph's arm as they made it into their bedroom. He slipped away, smoothing out Raph's side of the covers before swinging his way around to his side of the bed, watching Raph stare at him. He was a beautiful turtle. Incredible. _His._ Leo's mouth turned into a smile as he pat the bed in encouragement. Raphael didn't need any further provocation and slid into bed, taking up the middle and laying back on his carapace. Leo took that all in stride and settled for straddling the Alpha's thighs, letting his tail shift provocatively between those lovely muscles. Leaning forward, Leo nosed Raph's beak, breathing softly before letting the control go to the proper turtle.

"How do you want me to please you, My Alpha?"

Leo wanted to do this and had an ache in his lower plastron ever since he heard Raphael's singing voice. His thoughts lazily went back to Raphael singing that lullaby and he couldn't help the churr that bubbled up through his chest. It was embarrassing and he couldn't help but blush deeply as he rubbed his swollen plastron against Raph's, trying to entice him to give him direction faster. This was exactly how Raphael liked Leonardo: needy and rubbing up against him like a cat in heat. 

He took in a shaky breath before letting it out, his hands trailing up the turtle's bridges before he gave his answer. "I want ya bouncin' on my cock. Your hot, tight ass milkin' me dry." His hands shifted, gripping Leo's shoulders to pull him down as he ground up, his eyes falling almost closed as electric green flashed in them. The plan had been set. Raphael wouldn't last long in that position but it didn't matter. It was late and who knew when the kids would be up again. 

Leo didn't mind doing all the work. He reveled in it, knowing he could please his mate. He lived for the predatory stare Raph gave him as he continued to rub their lower plastrons together. The Omega's expression turned heated as he savored the tingling vibrations, making them both churr. Leo leaned forward as if to kiss Raph but he paused mere inches away from his lover's beak, eyes trying to focus on the face that was so close to him. Before a kiss could be stolen, the Omega's breath hitched and something darkened his eyes as they drifted almost shut. Raph didn't need to see, he knew that Leo was preparing for him.

The Alpha rumbled low, focusing his eyes on on the forest green turtle's, hands resting against Leo's thighs. "Like fucking yourself with your finger?" Leo churred, the vibration smoothing out into a moan. "Getting yourself all slick and spread open for me?" The words were gruff and breathy against Leo's cheek, making the turtle shiver as he sat back hard onto his own digit as Raph's name gasped from his lips. "Do you have any idea how hot you look right now? All needy and trembling, drooling for my cock to drill into ya."

"-R-Raph." 

A feral grin reached Raph's eyes as he started to push Leo's shoulder's down. "Fuck your self and suck on me." It didn't matter that Raphael was prone on his shell and Leo was trembling over him. They both knew who was the boss in the bedroom. As Leonardo sat heavily on both fingers now, he looked down between them, noticing that Raphael's bulge was still there. He hadn't dropped down. It was Leo's job to coax him out.

A full body shudder came over the turtle on top and he slowly dragged his body down, letting his tail flick between his lover's thighs in the process. Still working his fingers dutifully in his body, Leo's mouth covered the bulge, making them both groan as his tongue slid over the opening slit. Groans echoed from both of them and Leo felt the warmth of Raph's hand on the back of his head, giving a guided pressure and nothing more. There was a purpose for this, right? Leo's tongue first trailed on other side of the spreading cartilage, revealing more of that unique and slightly bitter taste that was his mate. For comfort purposes, there was always a little bit of fluid in that pouch to keep their organs protected from friction and chafting. Dark blue eyes that looked almost back in the low light lifted up to watch Raphael's face. Something wicked glinted in the Omega's eyes as he opened his mouth a little more, allowing his tongue to press into the crevice and slide up along the hardened, throbbing cock. Feeling the organ throb against his tongue and hearing Raph's groan made Leo churr. Pulling his tongue away slightly, he paused to take in a breath and then pushed back in, feeling the cartilage soften more as the wet muscle caressed and pushed against Raph's cock. He slowly repeated the motion again, too gone in his own lust to realize what exactly he was doing. All he could think of was how good it must feel to be pleasured like this.

The sounds of Leo's fingers squelching in his ass, the pleased hums and churrs as he tongue fucked Raph's slit and their combined scents was enough to make Raph tumble out into Leo's waiting mouth. "Fuck!" The trade from one warm place to another warm place with _suction_ made his toes curl. It felt so good that he could barely keep his eyes open at the sight. Leo's sounds was muffled by his cock which the turtle was happily gobbling down, running his tongue across every pulsing vein he could find. When Leo heard his name, he pulled away from Raph, removed his fingers from his hole and then shifted forward to take his mate with one swift motion.

Impaling himself quickly, it was apparent that Leo was also impatient for his own completion. It took extreme amounts of concentration to be able to bounce on Raph and keep his own dick housed within its pouch. With a startled cry, Leo discovered it was easier to do so as Raphael pressed his thumb there, pushing into the cartilagineous opening to stroke the thickened cock with the help of Leo's movements. Leo was _just_ wondering about this, it shouldn't be a shock that Raph seemed to read his mind. "O-oh god-"

"Yeah, I like that name, Fearless." Finally Raph found his voice. "I'm your fuckin' _god_ , and no others are allowed before me."

The turtle whined as he sat hard against the thick knot, grinding himself against it as he urged his body to loosen up more. He caught the reference that his mate had made but he didn't have enough presence to smirk or make a witty response. Instead he fell forward a bit, hands on the tops of Raphael's magnificant shoulders as he worshipped his Alpha with his mouth and body. "Want to come," Leo muttered after his teeth gently grazed Raph's jaw.

"Make me come with you." The words were growled out as Raphael rubbed his thumb against Leo's ensconced cock. He was feeling his own tension mount and wanted them together for once. Leo almost always was the first to climax and since he was able to do so multiple times in quick succession, it was never an issue. Tonight, he wanted them together at the same time. Leo was more than happy to comply.

What Leonardo heard was that he couldn't come until he made his Alpha come first. Now it was a struggle to force that knot into him despite the coiling tension in his gut and the mind numbing stroking of his cock. How he wanted his length free to be completely encased by Raph's hand! Instead it was pushed up against Raphael's, their organs separated by the cells that made up Leo's body. The sensation was intense and mind blowing. With the new effort to get his Alpha inside as deeply as possible, Leo's voice could no longer be quiet. The whimpers and whines grew louder to become full bodied calls and moans, his control completely gone while one need drove him completely: to be tied and pumped full of seed. His scream echoed in his own ears when the knot finally embedded inside him, swelling to ensure that the process couldn't be interrupted as Raph growled low before his own instincts shut down the cognitive side of his brain.

"Fill me up," Leo pleaded softly as it started to roll through him. Raph's thumb was long gone now and the Omega's trapped organ was freed with a lewd splash of emmissions. The knot kept pressing and pulsing against his prostate, forcing a string of orgasms through the turtle. "I need every last bit. Nnngh, want your babies again." He rocked his hips as best as he could, matching the timing of the Alpha's pulses as jets of hot cum was deposited deeply. It seemed like a maneuver Raphael enjoyed for he clung to the turtle, releasing one of those deep churrs that rattled Leonardo's very bones.

Several long minutes was how it lasted. Each time Raph silently marveled at how Leo's body easily kept up. The turtle above him finally relaxed, petting at Raph's sides gently to help recover him. "Amazing," he finally muttered, running his tongue along the muscle in Leo's throat. "Ya love me that much, huh?"

"That much, my fire," Leo whispered, not wanting to move from his position. It didn't matter that they were both sticky from what came out of Leo and that Raph's cock was still embedded deeply, taking its own time to deflate. He felt content and secure and those things negated what minor inconviences were there. "I ... really liked what you did with your thumb," he admitted softly, drawing in a shaky breath as his body seemed to throb in agreement.

"Wouldn't have thought of it if you didn't do that with your tongue." That was as close as Raph was going to admit it felt fantastic. It was a new thing for both of them and it had been surprising how well it fit into their sex. How stunningly _good_ it felt to feel something press into that slit. He moved his hand between them as he shifted them easily on their sides, palming Leo's cock and pressing it against his own plastron in a gentle fondle before it softened completely and receded back into that hidden pouch. "Happy Omega's Day, Fearless."

Oh yeah! The counterpart to Mother's Day and Leo had forgotten about it. This seemed to more than make up for it as he reveled in Raph's strong and graceful hand gently tucking him away, relaxing more as they settled in for sleep, his cock still deep in Leo's body. One would have thought it was uncomfortable but the sensation of being filled and plugged with Raph's fluids still just a little warm inside him felt perfect. They couldn't always sleep like this (and knowing the babies, this too would soon be interrupted) but the chance to doze in the memory of how their children were made was a beautiful gift for the Omega. Leo's heart felt like it was going to burst as he nuzzled Raph's jaw, whispering softly before he slipped away into unconsciousness. " _Aishiteru_ , Raphael."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to You Tube and Drama wiki in details to "Fursato." The translation can be found [Here](http://wiki.d-addicts.com/Furusato_\(song\)) and the You Tube can be found [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Au9c5wRY3J0).


	8. 6-9 Months, PT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turtles explain to Miwa the concept of family.

Crawling. Crawling was a milestone that was both celebrated and cursed in the Hamato household. And shortly after came baby turtles pulling themselves up to stand. This was also the time where Master Leonardo decided that the children should be incorporated into their training. One simply never knew if they would be invaded and their babies would be used as bait or be at risk for injury. Leo also wanted to start teaching the babies simple commands that would be invaluable in the future.

" _Min'na sairento kodomo_ " Leo ordered and immediately all the adults froze in place, silent as stones as the children still moved, making a little noise but then wondered why their fathers were quiet. The adults kept an eye on the children but didn't break the silence having been trained by their own father to be silent and patient for as long as they needed to be. For as long as they needed until it was safe. Eventually the babies fell quiet, looking up at their parents.

" _Daremoga anzen ni hanashimasu_ ," Leo announced as soon as he received one second of silence. Instantly the adults were a flurry of cheers and motion, turning this into a game for the kids. They picked up on it immediately and were playing the 'grown ups' game with them by the end of the week. This introduction into training was kept short and towards the beginning or end of training for the adults. As time passed, Leo was planning on using those phrases in the middle of training and having the others start to call it out. The most important part was getting the kids quiet when they needed to be. As they got older, they would add more commands, such as telling them to hide and not come out. However Leo was determined to start slow and with small steps. 

Father's day was just around the corner. While technically they were all fathers, the turtles wanted this day to belong just to Yoshi. Now they had to figure out what to get for their father-and include their sister in the process. They all gathered in the lair to brainstorm. Miwa hummed softly as she patiently showed Musashi how to play 'patty cake.' "I'm not certain why you guys are still trying to think of something since you already made him a grandfather." Her eyes flicked up with a smirk to her brothers.

"Aww, there's still next year, sis," Raphael drawled back. Her smirk faded and a blush quickly replaced it. 

"Why not make a photo album?" Donatello suggested, by passing the look Miwa had to mask. "Whatever ones he had of you must have been lost or destroyed and I know there weren't any pictures of us. Not until later." Later was when the turtles were in their teens and Donnie had invented the tPhones. Before then it was sketches when Mikey was bored and even then it was a roulette if he actually drew them. "He could have something then, even if it's not all exact." Donnie was learning to relax his need for perfection. Just a little.

"Like the baby books?" Mikey perked up, taking a new interest in the conversation. "I think if I look around, I can find some of those early drawings of when we were little."

"We can start a measure wall for our children on the other corner of the one Father made when we moved here," Leo suggested as well. "Maybe take a picture of that to add into it."

All the suggestions the turtles were making were very good ones... for them. Miwa listened to the suggestions all around, keeping her thoughts to herself as she indulged on giving her nephews attention. She didn't have memories to offer or promises of the future. Shredder never did any of the things that the turtles remembered and for a minute she felt very out of place with the excited planning happening around her. None of it applied to her. Absolutely none. Her head turned suddenly and noted that Michelangelo was staring at her. She stared back for a moment, then looked away.

"How about we re-do some of those with Miwa?"

All conversation stopped as all eyes but hers stared at him. Michelangelo grinned, looking at them all. "You know how those people did it? With the twenty or so year gap, recreating those poses?"

"-That's creepy, Mikey."

"-Not to mention not possible."

Leo watched as Miwa focused more on the children than on the conversation. He leaned slightly forward, catching her shoulder with his carapace's edge. "I think we can work something out."

*************************

Technically Miwa was older than all of them. But since that one time with Renet, the brothers considered Miwa a 'between sister.' Depending on the day or the events, she was either the eldest or the youngest. During the entire project, she was the younger one.

"I feel ridiculous."

"That's a _great_ shot! Don't move! And look natural!" Mikey was ecstatic to be a consultant for the photography shoot. Some of these pictures that Donnie was taking was going to be hand drawn. The youngest turtle had a natural talent for art and he already had ideas of what he was going to do with his part of the gift. Raph was in charge of binding and the leather work. Leonardo had decided to work on some passages that would be added to the artwork and Donnie and Mikey were given the task of making their subjects behave. It was a toss up if the babies were better at following direction or Miwa. It was an intense two weeks of work out of everyone but eventually the honored Sunday came around for them.

It was tradition that they made breakfast for their father and they all happily included Miwa in with it. The kitchen in their apartment above the studio was as quiet as five ninja with four babies could be, knowing that Yoshi more than likely knew they were there, but wisely kept away. Donatello wondered if they were all too old to be doing this for their father. Hell, they were parents themselves and this was their first year in taking part as the recipients of these holidays. Would their own father think it was too childish? Too immature? But after all the trials Yoshi had been through to keep the turtles alive and independent in their adulthood, this seemed to be the smallest of things they could do to repay him. It would never be enough, in the genius' eyes.

Raph and the others were having similar thoughts. They were probably too old to dote on their father like this. Making breakfast for him was something a child would do, right? One day their own children would do the same. He followed Michelangelo's direction for cooking, trying to keep his worried thoughts away. Donatello sleepily wrapped the gift, also wondering if this would be the last time they would do this. Would Father tell them to stop, they were too old for this ritual? Leonardo was designated tea maker (because the _last_ thing they wanted was Leo setting off the fire alarms and destroying the appliances) and he too was in thought about this time. One day his own sons would be creating breakfast for him and Raph. He didn't think he would want that to end. After all, no matter how old they became, his children would be his baby boys.

It was all an interesting play they partook in; every one had their own roles to play. For the turtles, it was a familiar pattern that relaxed and excited them at the same time. For Miwa, it was wrought with nerves and uncertainty. She was the newbie, here. She didn't know her place or what was going to happen. How would their father react? Leo rapped lightly on the door, calling out softly. "Sensei?"

Long ago Yoshi had stopped pretending to be asleep when his sons prepared his breakfast. However he never stopped smiling and greeting them enthusiastically when they piled in with breakfast and a gift and their own children into his room. It was amazing that they still wanted to do this, that they weren't too tired with their own families. And they also included Miwa-which wasn't surprising in the least-but she held the large, gift wrapped book, looking very young and unsure of herself. For a Kunoichi, this was indeed an unsettling behavior. Yoshi chose not to draw attention to it as his morning was filled with children and grand children. 

Yoshi had to assure Michelangelo that the cheese omelette was still his favorite. And that there was no transgression for the 'Master Splinter' slip up. Donatello kept telling him that they kept Leo away from the stove until it was time to make tea. Out of all the tasks the Clan Leader was expected to perform, it was his brothers' duty to keep the kitchen safe from him. Leo, in turn, pouted at that declaration. Newton, who was tucked up against Yoshi's side, leaned forward and grabbed a handful of eggs, stuffing them into his mouth to explore before anyone had the thought to stop him. Both Mikey and Donnie were appalled but Yoshi laughed, insisting that there was more than enough to share. Newton, on the other hand, still didn't know what to make of the food and most of it dribbled out of his mouth as he made a face, causing Donnie to whisk him up before a larger mess could be made.

"That's the first time he's actually gone out of his way to try something new," the tall turtle explained quietly once Newton was cleaned up, this time keeping the youngest in his lap and safely away from foods he wasn't really ready to try, yet. Once the ritual of breakfast was over, Miwa came forward with the gift hugged to her chest. 

Yoshi moved so that he sat in the middle of the futon, making space for his daughter. "There is room for everyone. So what is it that you have, my daughter?" The young woman blushed at the identification as she crawled into bed with him. Yoshi didn't seem as if anything was amiss and his other sons moved to gather around. They had all seen pieces of the work but not the finished piece itself. They were all eager to see what Mikey had drawn and how the pictures were fit into the album. Hell, even Miwa didn't know what was inside and was extremely curious herself even though she didn't want to let on. It was fun to watch the eager, open eyed wonder in all her brothers as this ritual was revealed to her. Yoshi took great pains in unwrapping the gift, smiling warmly when the babies shrieked with laughter at the tearing sounds of the paper.

The first he saw the handiwork of his second eldest, Raphael. The leather was soft and supple embossed with the Hamato family crest. Yoshi smiled as he ran his hand over the grain. "Very fine craftsmanship, Raphael."

"Thanks, Pops."

He turned the cover first, noting the inscription in fine calligraphy. There was no need to translate to his family what was written in Japanese, but he spoke of it anyway for the sake of the grandchildren. "Father: A son's first hero. A daughter's first love." He seemed to not notice the way Miwa rapidly blinked at that. "Penned in Leonardo's hand, if I am not mistaken."

"Hai." Leo's response was soft and respectful, followed by a little bow over his son's head. 

They all fell silent as they turned page by page. Apparently Michelangelo had proven them all wrong about the poses twenty years apart. For every photograph Donatello had taken, Mikey had drawn a counterpart to it with what Miwa could have looked when she was a small child in the same pose. Sometimes the scenery was different instead of being in the sewer, other times it was the same place and time. His sketches were so lifelike that it was difficult to remember that they were merely pencil drawings and not black and white pictures. Miwa was mesmerized by what they had done, so much so that she would finger the corner of a page, gasping in soft realization that her brothers had helped create a childhood she never had. On some of the sketches there was the hint of an outstretched hand, either masculine or feminine-Mikey's way to acknowledge Shen and Yoshi without bringing a face in to distract from Miwa. Halfway through the book it turned into young turtles as they were growing up, and finally photographs of the grandchildren. On some of the pages were more script which Yoshi read carefully as his children waited for him to finish viewing his gift.

"And it appears that my youngest sons are quite gifted in their own artistic talents. You have both complimented each other very well."

"Thanks, Dad!"

"-ou, Father."

"I have seen all of my children and their talents beyond ninjitsu. For that I am very proud of you all. The greatest gift you all have given me is to see you grown and thriving." That brought about smiles from everyone. He rested his hand on the cover of the book. "And this is merely an extension of you all. Something that I will cherish always."

There was a round of your welcomes with various honorifics used as everyone gathered around their father for a group hug. Leo made certain to catch Miwa and include her in the closest before she would squirm her way out of the pile. Yoshi kept one arm around Miwa, holding her the tightest in the process. It was Leo who started to pull away first. "We should probably clean up your mess, guys."

"What? What do you mean you didn't have a hand in it, Leo?" Raph mock-glared at him as he one kid in each arm, hanging onto them like sacks of potatoes as they squealed in delight.

"You won't let me cook, remember? I'm pretty sure that egg residue is not from me!"

It was the turtle's choice to leave father and daughter alone for a few minutes while they tried to get the kitchen in order. And father and daughter wouldn't be ninja if they didn't know what they were doing. Yoshi hummed softly, watching Miwa pick at a stray thread on the blanket. "Something troubles you, my daughter?"

The response was a shrug and a minute long stretch of silence before she truly answered. "It's nice that they included me. I just... It doesn't feel like I belong, still. Like I'm living some sort of lie. All these pictures of me. The ones he drew of what I might have looked younger..." Her fingers went to the book but she never opened it.

"These pictures are your truth," Yoshi explained softly. "These should have been moments that were yours to claim, but circumstances prevented that because they needed someone to care for them. They had no one and the universe chose you to sacrifice this for them. These pictures, this album, it is just not a gift to me, Miwa."

The young woman's eyes widened in realization of what Yoshi was trying to say. "You mean... they did this to give me back to you. Right?" The older man nodded and Miwa looked back to the book. "That's why Leo always worked so hard to help me, isn't it?"

"Leonardo's heart has always been in the right place, Miwa. All of your brothers' hearts have. The reason why he is clan leader is because he can view the larger picture and all who participate within it." He welcomed the heartfelt hug he received from his little girl, eyes closing at the swell of emotion that threatened to overtake him. "I simply hope that because you are older and your brothers have families of their own that you will not forget this day and its meaning."

"Never, Father," Miwa promised with a muffle into his neck. "I'll make certain of it. Cheese omelettes and everything. I have a lot of Father's Day's to make up for." This time she smiled warmly, and the emotion touched her eyes. "Happy Father's Day."

"Thank you, my daughter."


	9. 9-12 months PT1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family fluff. Even the twins know how to get under Raph's shell.

"Da-da."

"PBPBPBPBPBPBT!"

"No. Say _Da-da._ "

This time Musashi squealed, the sound ending in a soft, hooting pop as the baby grinned up at his father. Raphael was doing his best to be patient with his son. It was hard to hear those half words and babbles but none of them were directed at him. "Da-da. Papa, Pops, even!"

Musashi simply laughed, grabbing onto his own pudgy feet so he could rock back on his shell. Apparently it was hilarious to see his father worked up about sounds. Donnie was with his own children, shaking his head at his brother's attempts to get them to call him by name. "You should have stuck with the sign language, brother. So much easier." Donnie's adaptation between ASL and their own ninja code was a language invention. Something he took the greatest pride in since it was the first thing he could teach his sons that was useful for the whole family.

"For you, yeah. You created it. All this..." Raph waved his hands around, making Sashi giggle and Darwin and Newton look at him with quiet curiosity. "Half the time I wonder what the hell Leo's talking about in patrol."

"Then you should pay attention to the lessons more." Donatello quipped, shifting his eyes to peer at his brother from the corner of his eye. Raphael had been doing well since the birth of the twins but there was always a little worry in the back of Don's mind. More than likely, it was never going to go away. He just understood too much to let things like 'my brother's an Apex' go. "You were very quick to pick up the midwifing skills," he added as a means to soften his first statement. "I don't think it would take long to learn, Raph."

"Leo's gonna have them ninja signing everything by they time they're two." Raph explained as if that would be his reasoning for not using the sign language. "Eventually they need to use their words, especially for _Da-Da,_ right?" He looked pointedly at Musashi who just laughed and threw his father a razzberry. Raphael just growled, looking more disappointed than angry. "Bah. Kids!"

"Even if he doesn't say it, he still knows you're his father," Donnie soothed, even going as far as to put a hand on Raphael's shoulder briefly. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just tha-"

"Da!"

Both adults snapped their heads at the child just as Michelangelo swooped his nephew up in a large armed circle/swing. "Hey there, little guy! Now, we know my name, right? Chi-chi!"

"Chk Chk," the baby tried to imitate, then went back to squealing 'Da'. Leo walked in with Kenta in his arms, curious as to why Raph looked curmudgeny. The reason was revealed when Musashi saw his other father. "DA!"

"He calls everyone Da-da, Raph." Leo reiterated for the hundreth time, handing Kenta over who was still the quietest of the four babies. He was more into watching and listening (unless it was food time) than making too much noise, much less words.

"Everyone but his own Da," the Alpha grumped, watching Musashi as Kenta sighed contentedly in his father's very warm lap. "I thought that's why we took on different versions of that. So we'd all have different names."

"Guess the kids haven't figured that one out, yet," Mikey added. "But they're smart, right Sashi? Smart like rutabegas and you all are going to be running circles around slow Da-Da, huh? _YES YOU ARE~_."

Raphael grumbled something but there wasn't as much anger or bite to it as it could have before the onset of children. Offspring seemed to have tamed the savage beast that was within the turtle. Leo couldn't help but smile. "If it makes you feel better, Raph, I'll call you Da." Okay, even _he_ had to admit it was in jest, but the hilarious look Raph gave him as well as the squeal of EEWWW from Mikey was too much so he kept the serious expression on his own face.

" _Serious_ Leo?! What the hell?!" Yes, the WTF look on Raph was worth it.

"No? Daddy, maybe?"

"In. Your. Room." Donatello repeated, glaring at both of them. "This stuff? I know your lines are _so_ blurred that I'm _shocked_ you haven't had rooftop sex, but this is _bed_ room talk."

A sly grin grew across Raph's face. "Now what makes you think we haven't--"

Donnie's hands flew to Darwin's ears as the parent shrieked. "HAMATO RAPHAEL!"

 

 

The scream threw them both out of bed and in defensive positions. Both Leo and Raph looked at each other, one alert and the other still waiting for sleep to clear his head when the owner of the scream identified himself. 

"DA-DA!"

"Shit, it's the kids."

"Bad dream," Leo surmised quietly, silently grateful that they had started to sleep in their room without weapons by their bed. It had been a hard decision to make considering they spent _years_ with the items within arm's reach. The concept was difficult to release but during moments like these, they were grateful for the change. What if they were still sleeping with their weapons when the children were old enough to disturb them in bed? It was not a concept either of them wanted to think about.

Raph, being the protector, was the first to enter the nursery. Musashi was in tears, pulled up on the side of the crib, still calling out for his father and then calling even louder when he saw Raphael. Kenta was still seated in his crib, whimpering and sucking his thumb to self-soothe. He saw Raph lift his brother up and he was grunting, thumb still in mouth as the other hand was reaching out. The Alpha scooped him up as well, swerving to sit in the rocking chair to calm his children. Both of his sons clung to the turtle's neck, burying their faces into the adult's emerald skin as he stroked their heads, murmuring soft words to them.

How in the world could Raph _ever_ think that he would become a monster? How would that be even remotely possible as Leo witnessed the most tender thing he had ever seen with his mate. Yes, there would be challenges and he was certain that going through the musth stage was going to be like another puberty stage. Leo had a strong feeling that it wasn't going be necessarily his mate and brothers that kept Raph in check, but his children. And Leo certainly didn't want to disturb father and sons as Raph kept shifting a foot in order to rock them all.

"What."

The Alpha's tone was soft and gruff at the same time. He must have caught Leo's dopey smile. "What, what?"

"Ya got that look on ya, Leo."

"Didn't know I could wear a look." Now that Raph was speaking, he smiled and headed closer to them. "I just want to enjoy watching the father of my children comfort them. I can't think of anything more endearing or sexy than this moment here." He had taken a spot behind the chair to rock them, leaning a bit on the back of the rocker as Raph looked up at Leo.

"They're comin' to bed with us."

Leo merely smiled, nodding his head in understanding. "You always protected us from bad dreams. Only fair they have the same luxury."

"Come on, sap." Raphael grunted softly, keeping his children safe in the muscles of his arms as he moved. "It's the only way any of us are going to get any sleep."

"You just don't like getting d'awed at."

"Damn right I don't. Downright embarrassin'."

"And super sexy." Leo purred the statement just enough to capture the turtle's attention. "I think my turtle should get some extra cookies tomorrow night."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely." The heated look in Leo's eyes was enough to make Raph reconsider his thoughts about his 'sap' of an Omega. A glimpse at Leo's tail confirmed it. And while Raph would have been more than happy to take care of that tail, he would settle for having his whole family in bed with him for the night.


	10. HAPPY BIRTHDAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turtles and family celebrate the kids' first birthday. It's truly a milestone.

Their fathers were all sorts of excited today which only compounded the kids' natural propensity to emulate. For the most part, they were allowed to play in the pen that Father Don made for them. It was nearly six foot by six foot beside the pit, filled with toys for the time being. After the babies started crawling with vigor, it was agreed that some sort of containment unit was necessary.

Musashi was in the midst of putting plastic blocks into a lightweight, aluminum bowl and then dumping them out, cackling excitedly before he repeated the process over again. Darwin took note of his cousin's happy noises and crawled over to investigate, sitting back on his rump as he watched the colorful blocks tumble. It was little Newton, the fastest of them all, who crawled in, snatching the bright red block and tried to stuff it in his mouth as Musashi shrieked bloody murder. His precious block! It was going to get eaten!

The footsteps of one of the adults came by. The frantic nature of needing to discover the cause of distress had long been worked out of them and Kenta with a finger still firmly planted in his mouth watched as ChiChi Mike came to see what the commotion was. "You little dudes gotta play together." Mikey plucked a green block from the bowl and offered it to Newton, glancing back to Musashi as the little turtle shrieked, leaning forward in attempts to get the block. "Nope! Need to share, 'Sashi." He handed the red one back to the distraught turtle. Musashi was quiet for a moment before he started wailing again, clutching the block with angry fingers. "Raphie! Mini-me is showing off your temper again!"

The red block flew out of Musashi's hand when he waved in a fit, bopping Darwin in the nose. Shortly chaos erupted with everyone screaming or crying except for Kenta who was still quietly watching everything, sucking on his finger. "What's the problem now?" Raph looked into the room and watched the kids for a moment. "Sashi. Ya gotta share the toys." He looked at his son who was in full tantrum mode, sighing as he moved to scoop him up. "Time for a break, little man." The other three little turtles watched on as Musashi was taken away. 

Kenta popped his finger out of his mouth, watching Raph take his brother away. "Da?"

"Yer brother's goin' for a time out, buddy." Raph didn't look back as he kept walking. 

ChiChi Mikey remained with them, grinning as he looked to the three remaining turtles in the pen. "Huh. I wonder if the first born's making him reconsider a large family. What do you think, Kenta?" The yearling razzed his uncle, making Mikey laugh. "Yeah, I think so too! Good luck on being a big bro, Kenta!"

The three little turtles played together with the various toys that were in the pen. Darwin had the blocks and was banging them together while Newton was pounding on the overturned bowl. A moment later he flipped it over and started babbling into it to hear the echo of his voice. Kenta remained close by, watching his cousins play as he sucked on his finger. It seemed for the little turtle that he preferred to watch rather than participate in most things. This seemed to upset his Da like no tomorrow and had the inclination to try and get Kenta in with the other boys for play.

The piebald yearling watched Raphael as he tried to encourage Kenta to 'play' with the other boys by playing himself, trying to convince the turtle that it was so much more fun to act than observe. Otu-Leo pulled Da away, saying that they had to get things ready. Kenta watched quietly, then turned his attention back to his cousins. After a moment, he leaned in a little closer, examining the reflection of himself in the overturned bowl, watching intently as the image vibrated each time Newton banged on it.

Leo placed Musashi back into the play pen with his siblings, stroking the turtle's head before leaving the children to their own devices. Musashi sat there, pouting slightly and watching the tots play and then looking to Kenta. His baby brother grabbed the red block and handed it over to Musashi with a tiny chirp. For a split second Musashi stared at the block and then burst into a grin, reaching for the block which Kenta handed over with no fuss. 

Dinner was relatively calm when feeding four toddlers excited for their parents' excitement. This meant that there was minimal clean up duties and a wet wash cloth could suffice. The four were 'dressed' colored ribbon tied around their shells. It was the one spot that the kids wouldn't protest too much to having something stuck on them. The rest of the family finally showed bearing gifts and immediately started in on how adorable the children were. "Omigod! They are too adorable!" April squealed, having a hard time keeping her hands on the presents as Casey smiled, rolling his eyes.

"DA!" Musashi cried out, working hard to crawl to Yoshi as he sported a black ribbon.

"Ojiisan," Raph corrected, already knowing it was a lost cause.

"It is alright, my son," Yoshi soothed as he lifted his eldest grandson. "They will change soon enough."

Kenta squealed happily and clapped his hands, rocking so far back that he fell over onto his shell, crushing his white bow. Raph was there, uprighting the baby as he murmured quiet words towards the child. Darwin wore yellow and Newton carried red. Not one child was without an adult. Miwa took on the 'underdog' of the four baby turtles, adjusting Newton's bright red bow and gently bouncing him on her knee. "What's it feel like to finally make it to one, Newton?" The little turtle's answer was a razzberry before leaning over to give his aunt a very wide, drooling kiss. Miwa took it all in stride, complete with a hug and a smile.

Leo hung back for a bit to watch his family interact. He'd been thinking for some time now as to what he should say on this day and what it meant for his brothers. Their father had been so good with these kinds of speeches on the fly and Leo wondered if he would be able to even compare to his father's eloquence. Once the greetings had been exchanged and before the children could get too crazy, Leo stepped forward, looking every bit as Clan Leader. His brothers fell quiet and looked up to Leonardo as Yoshi and the others did the same while the children were still fussing about. " _"Min'na sairento kodomo._ " And just like that the children fell silent. It was definitely something that impressed Yoshi as he looked to his grandchildren with great interest.

Leo smiled softly, gently rubbing Darwin's head before he spoke. "A year ago, we started on an incredible and terrifying journey. It was something none of us knew the outcome of and something no other turtle or mutant we know of had accomplished. Through our own team work and encouraging each other to trust in something that seemed so amorphous, we've managed to bring in a new generation with the hopes that there will one day be more. In the meantime, this mission we have all taken upon has been _amazing_. To be given a reason to do more than just look after a city is a precious thing. I am so very, very grateful that the four of you have remained in our lives and it is my personal hope that we can give you younger siblings to look after, one day." He actually _bowed_ , muttering his gratitude to the children in Japanese. The humans could hear the other turtle brothers murmur the same sentiments with their voices almost echoing each other while the babies looked on with wide, silent eyes.

" _"Daremoga anzen ni hanashimasu,"_ Leo announced as he straightened up. "Happy birthday, our sons." With that the other turtles cheered on for their children, giving them their moment to screech and stretch from their silent game.

"Extremely inventive," Yoshi complimented as the children were allowed to unwrap one gift each. Leo smiled and nodded his thanks at the compliment. "I am impressed that they are capable of following directions while so young."

"It's a game for them, Father," Leonardo explained. "And it's something we all 'play' so that the kids think that they're playing with the grown ups. We've come to learn that any games played in the dojo is a game that the children want to participate in."

"Oh, hey! Look what Auntie Miwa got the kids!" Mikey lifted up the floppy rubber ninja star in his brothers' direction. "This is totally awesome! We never had stuff like this!"

Leo threw his sister a glare. He remembered about their little banter about ninja stars and he _knew_ this was in relation to it. Miwa simply shrugged, her face unreadable except for the spark of mischief in her eyes. The woman was bound and determined to prove Leo wrong. She was going to let them play with all the ninja stars, even the stupid joke ones.

"They look like they'll make awesome teethers!" Darwin was in the process of cramming one in his mouth.

Donnie was the first to jump up in alarm. "Are those non-toxic?!"

"To humans? Yes. To turtles?" Miwa shrugged a bit. "I think so?"

 

Cake was the best part of the event. Each little turtle was seated upon the pit floor (that had been covered with a shower curtain) with a cupcake before each one. None of them had candles but a brightly colored pixie stick instead. Newton and Kenta looked to the adults with mystified expressions as they sang happy birthday. Darwin was poking at his cupcake and Musashi had to be physically restrained lest he demolish his before everyone was ready. Every phone was out, recording a different angle of the chaos. The first taste of sugar was the parents' gift to their children.   
Musashi simply smashed his face in his cupcake, not even bothering with hands. Darwin picked first at the icing, then at the cake part of his treat, eyes lighting up at the flavor. Newton was much more reluctant to taste his cake and opted more for squishing the spongy material through his pudgy fingers. Kenta watched them all, his cake untouched. Raphael looked at his youngest child with more than a little concern. Shouldn't he be enjoying his cake as well?

"Don't you like your cake, Kenta?" Raphael asked, trying not to let the worry show.

On the receiving end of his father's attention, Kenta broke into a huge grin that had a single tooth on his lower jaw. With a squeal he clapped his hands and then promptly smashed them into the cupcake.

"Apparently you instill destruction into our children," Leo muttered dryly as he continued filming.

"What? I only asked about the cupcake!" Raph frowned at his mate, not really angry about the interaction. His eyes only shifted once to his beloved's rump. He relaxed when he saw his prize, his grin widening. "If they can have cake, then I can have a cookie."

"Still no walking?" April asked idly as she watched the yearlings celebrate in their own unique fashions. 

Donatello shook his head with a small smile playing on his face. "No, not yet. That's okay, though. Turtles were never originally designed to be bi-pedal. It's very likely that they'll be in the crawling stage for longer than we anticipated."

"And that's completely not a burning desire to keep them this little for as long as possible, is it?" April grinned at her friend, watching him falter a bit.

"Not in the least! Every thing must grow and mature no matter how much or little we want to protest against it. It's evolution. It's nature." His brown eyes flickered back to April. "You can't stop Nature for She'll simply alter things to Her whim."

"You know, that's a big thing coming from the family scientist."

The tall turtle shrugged, looking back to his young sons. "You have to keep an open mind, sometimes."


	11. Turtle Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gaggle of turtle tots follow their parents' penchant for getting into trouble.
> 
> Angst turns into smut.

If anyone was going to be super vigilant about the kids, everyone thought it would be Leo. Time and again he poured over the maps outlining the property of the farm, checking and double checking for any weaknesses he might find. It seemed as if he and Donatello were on a contest as to who could out do the other on this trip. Donnie had the van packed so full of repair tools and equipment that it was determined that both the battle van and party wagon needed to be used simply because there was no room for the children and Donnie's things at the same time.

"Ya think we were goin' to Mars with the way they were acting," Raph muttered with amusement as he glanced over to the play area he and Mikey were watching over.

Michelangelo grunted a bit, glancing back to Raph as his game was loading. "We should leave a couple days early if D's planning on renovating the whole house."

"Nah, he's not gonna--" Raph stopped as Mike arched a brow ridge at him. "He's really gonna do that?"

"I swear he has enough stuff for a whole new house, dude!" One of the little turtles squealed as his father's voice increased in volume. "He's going to be working on the house through April's wedding if we let him!" 

"So don't let him." Raph responded with a sly grin. Mikey sat up more. "You tell him no."

"You want me to tell D, no. On working on the house."

"That's right! When it's time to celebrate, the wrench gets put away." The older Apex put his feet up on the couch and pillowed his hands behind his head, twisting to relax on the cushions. "When I mean no, Leo doesn't fight it. He goes with the flow."

"Yeah, but that's you and Leo. The Ultimate Alpha/Omega couple! If you went to a prom, you'd be king and queen!" Mikey turned back to his video game, glancing at the four kids who were at various stages of pulling themselves up on the walls of their play area to test their balance on two feet. They were all a year and a few months old and still not walking. They had no problems zooming everywhere as fast as they could on all fours. There were a couple of occasions where one adult would set a child down to pick up another and then wonder where the first one had gone. "D and I don't work like that."

"Maybe not constantly, but you two have the Variant. Use it to your advantage."

The grown-ups were talking about Father Don and his need to work again. Kenta was listening in with a finger in his mouth, his bright eyes taking it all in. They had no idea how much their children were absorbing just by observation--when they actually observed. While Kenta was watching the adults, Musashi was steadily creeping along the walls of the enclosure, trying to find a weak spot. Darwin was doing the same thing on the opposite side of the enclosure, the two baby Alphas of the group working as a team. Newton was by Kenta's side, watching his brother and cousin with wide eyes. Darwin found a weak spot in the line and wiggled it, hearing it crack. All four baby turtles looked to the adults. They were still deep in conversation about Father Don. 

Musashi's tongue poked out from between his lips in effort to get over to Darwin's side of the enclosure. Creeping on two feet was hard work but he managed. Moving over to Darwin's side, he grunted softly, trying to help his cousin break through so they could go explore the lair. Another crack and the wall went down. Again all four turtles looked to the adults; the conversation had gotten a little more animated and now ChiChi Mikey was waving his hands around at Daddy Raph. Now was the time for freedom!

They may have been little, but they were fast and they learned to be nearly silent to boot. Two headed to the kitchen while the other two went to the dojo. None were the wiser since neither Alpha called out to them. Kenta and Newton looked up at the giant door of the refrigerator as if it were a monolith. They both knew that good things to eat were inside. The challenge was trying getting into the box. The door itself was too heavy for one little turtle to open. Maybe if two worked together, it would open! The next challenge was trying to figure out how to have two little turtles pull on the door at the same time in the same direction.  
0i  
Meanwhile in the dojo, 'Sashi and Darwin were just skittering through while Otusan was training. Leo missed their initial entrance partly because he was focused on his kata and partly because he had blindfolded himself. On one or two occasions his blade could have connected with the little ones had they not been quick to move out of the way. They speed-crawled over to the tree and plunked down to watch the adult turtle's moves. The pair watched with wide eyes, drinking in every graceful movement.

Well before Leo was finished with the weapons kata, he paused and quickly swung his body and blade around towards the dojo tree. His head tilted and a small frown grew on his face. "What are you two doing here?" The mutter was low as he pulled his mask off his head, blinking a bit at his son and nephew. 

"Otu!" Sashi breathed, clapping his hands together. Darwin did the same with a broad grin on his face.

Leo's frown deepened as he tugged his mask to hang around his neck, swords slipping into their sheaths. He walked over to the little turtles and scooped up one in each arm. Just as he stepped out of the doorway, he heard a crash come from the kitchen and spotted orange and red tails dash into that room. "Sewer apples!" The curse from Raph made Leo frown even more and he stood at the doorway to watch the Alphas gather up the other children from the wet mess of groceries on the floor. The fridge door had been pried open and Kenta and Newton climbed the shelves to get to the strawberries. The pair had been stuffing as many as they could into their mouths and were looking at their parents with wide, innocent, cheek filled smiles. "Leo's gonna freak," Raph sighed, looking from the mess in the kitchen to the mess on their kids.

"Dude, we are so _done_." Mikey agreed miserably, shaking his head. "If Leo doesn't catch us, Don might."

"Luckily for you, I got here before Donatello," Leo said non-challantly, finally stepping into the kitchen area. Raph carried on the guiltiest expression on his face but Leo ignored it. He barely acknowledged both Alpha as he walked in and handed the other two wayward children. "You missed two." Leonardo's voice was so cool and level that most of the green drained from Raphael's face. He knew his mate was _pissed_.

"Ah, thanks." Those were the only words Raph could think of as Leo promptly plopped the other two in their hands, turned, and left. Raph watched his mate's retreating form. No tail, no swagger, just a stiff glide out of the kitchen. "...Shit."

Michelangelo watched silently, then turned to look at his brother. "I think I would rather have Don catch us. No wait! I don't. Because you're in the dog house tonight!" Raph only glared at his brother.

When it was time to turn in, Leo's shell was to Raph's side of the bed. The turtle throughout the rest of the day had been cool and aloof with everyone. Donnie had been told what had happened (considering there was no way to hide the evidence that the children had broken through their little play pen) and carried on a twenty minute, high pitched rant about how important it was to observe four little turtles. Then he went to blue printing a reinforced play area. Leonardo had done none of those things. No ranting, no lecturing, nothing. He almost acted as if nothing was wrong and that sent bigger alarms to Raphael than if Leo had started screaming at him. Raph's eyes gazed at his mate, searching for any sign that he had a chance to redeem himself. Leonardo was a master at a having a mask of serenity on his face and it showed clearly this night.

...Fuck.

All of Leo's walls were up as the turtle lounged on his side, reading a book. He didn't even look up at Raph as he flipped a page, reading as if Raphael had never come into the room. None of this boded well for the Alpha and he knew it. Sliding into his side of the bed, he looked at Leo's shell. The other turtle hadn't moved. No acknowledgement what so ever. Sighing heavily, Raph decided it was now or never. He knew there was a consequence and he needed to just turtle up and take it. "Leo..."

"I was working on incorporating some Kalaripayattu into one of my katas, today," Leo started in a level tone. Still shell to his mate, he spoke somberly. Raph was sharp enough to note that Leo's shoulders were tensing up the more he spoke. "It's not perfected, not by a long shot. And the arcs sweep low quite a few times. As low the kids when they crawl around."

It was slowly coming together for Raphael. It wasn't so much that Leo was ticked off at Raph but that Leo was mad at himself. Leo was mad at _himself!_. The turtle gaped a bit at his lover's shell, finally reaching out to grasp the Omega's shoulder. There was a flinch, tension, and then after a long minute, finally relaxation. "I'm sorry, Leo. I should have been paying more attention."

A shuddering gasp came from the other. "I could have-- If my swing was too fast or if they were too slow." This time Leo shifted, the book forgotten as he looked at Raph. "I was practicing _blindfolded,_ Raph. I didn't even see them." The pain on Leo's face broke Raph's heart. "I-I would never have forgiven myself if som--"

" _Stop_." He smothered Leo's sob in a kiss, wrapping the turtle around with strong arms and a quiet, soothing rumbling growl. His mouth worked over Leo's forcing him to respond to the gesture. It wasn't until most of the tension shook out of Leo that he released his mouth, breathing hard while he nuzzled his forehead against the Clan Leader's. "You didn't hurt them. And... I feel lower than sewer slime that I didn't notice earlier. Mikey and I shouldn't have been so wrapped up in our discussion." His tongue moved to draw away the moisture that collected beneath Leo's eyes, his regret as palpable as Leo's worry and sorrow. "They're _fine_." Fine because of turtle luck. Nothing more, nothing less.

Leo finally clung to Raph, shivering hard. "I didn't see them."

The distress between them was swirling heavily in the air around them, making both turtles groan forlornly. "I'm the one ya should be beating up. They escaped on my watch."

"I should." Okay, Raphael didn't really want Leo to agree with that, but he kept quiet about it. "But--but I keep playing it over and over in my head. One small shift in motion and--"

When Leonardo was stuck on self loathing, very little could knock him out of it. Hell, Raph wanted to wallow in the guilt as well about what could have happened but he simply didn't have that luxury. When Leo got into one of these moods, he could be in a funk for _weeks_ and there was a farmhouse to travel to tomorrow night. Raph's hands went up to Leo's face just as his lips consumed the other's, his weight shifting on the bed to cover Leo.

"Let it go, Leo." Raph's gravelly voice came minutes later by Leo's temple. The Alpha's hand was stroking his cock to life with gentle pulls and squeezes. Eventually those shudders and gasps of breath meant heat and want rather than the demonic downward spiral Leo was a master at throwing himself into.

Raphael was hyperaware of Leo. One hand clung to the back of Raph's neck, tensing and relaxing in time with the pleasure that was slowly infusing his body. Raph's arm was pillowed behind Leo's neck and he could feel every time the turtle's head tipped back, his breathing falling silent and then raspy. The green of his lover's skin was darkening to a molten purple color as Leo flushed. Flat on his shell, there was little Leo could do to speed up Raph's hand. Everything felt painstakingly slow and Leo couldn't help but curse out a growl as he felt Raph's fingers slide down the sensitive cartilage slit, rubbing either side of his cock in the process. As Raph's hand drew up, Leo whimpered, turning his head in Raph's direction.

The Alpha didn't leave Leo hanging and swept his mouth up in a kiss, fist curling up along the straining length and tightening the closer he came to the tip. A deep, open mouthed groan came from the Omega and Raph churred into his mouth, tongue thrusting in as he felt the dick in his hand swell one final time. A shiver traveled down the turtle as Leo called out, eyes shut and mouth open while his first orgasm wracked through his body. Raph watched as his turtle's face twisted in pleasant agony, hand tightening around the back of his neck. 

"Flip over."

In a matter of minutes Raphael was over him, plastron against shell, fingers twisted around each other and the sheets. His knees pressed Leo's into the mattress, keeping his legs wide while his dick slid home. Leo relished the heat of his lover's breath against his neck just as he relished the heat of his cock inside him. Held down by weight the Omega mewed as his cock was rubbed into the sheets, stimulating him into another climax that left him just as breathless as the first. Raph never seemed to care as he continued ramming through, eyes dark and locked onto what he could see of Leonardo's face.

Leo was whining with each breath, calling out each time the pleasure crescendoed and then turn sharp when Raph didn't even give him a chance to recover. Leo was _loving_ it. The over stimulation was making him beg not only for Raph's cock to keep ramming him, but for that knot to plug him up. Finally Leo felt that swollen knot at his entrance, pushing and grinding before it slipped in. "AH-Fuck! Yes!"

"L-Leo!" was the last thing Raph managed to call out before the haze hit him. The rhythmic throb of seed being pumped out of one body and into another kept both of them in a thrall. unable to think much about anything else in those minutes. Leo had slipped into a doze when Raphael finally was able to move, shifting carefully over his Omega to not disturb him too much. Once free, he sat beside his passed out mate, slowly stroking his head and shoulder to keep soothing him. He sighed heavily, still feeling that guilt linger, but at least now it had receded. It was something he could handle as long as Leo wasn't beating himself up over something he had nothing to do, much less prevent. As long as the trip to the farmhouse was relatively stress free, Raph would call it a success. He rose silently with the intent to go get a wet cloth to at least wipe them both down when he heard a quiet voice.

"Where you going, Raphie?"

"Go back ta sleep, Leo. I'm just goin' to get a bowl and a cloth for us."

"Okay." One deep blue eye cracked open to watch Raphael's shell and tail disappear from sight. 

"Aishiteru, my Alpha. Thank you."


	12. CHRISTMAS 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day at the Farmhouse is a precious memory...

"Why do we need these car seats again?" Mikey clearly was having issues getting the modified seats rigged so they would stay secure in the Party Wagon. The back end had been converted to hold one bench seat so that all four tots could sit together. The LATCH system on the car seats were tempermental and Donnie insisted on having them all in place.

"Because these are our children and Raph's driving." Donatello quipped back.

"Hey!" Raph's head popped up from the back end of the Wagon, pointing his wrench at his brother. "It's either we get there in one night or take three days with grandpa over here."

Leo frowned at the reference, eyes narrowing at his mate. "There's nothing wrong with safe driving."

"Until it takes you forever to get there and back."

"You can't speed in the van with the kids inside ...in the _winter_ , Raphael." Leo rolled his eyes and turned back to the steering wheel of the Wagon, tightening his fingers on it.

"You don't think I don't know that?" The wrench clattered on the floor and Raph half hopped, half crawled over the seats. "Do ya think I'm gonna be reckless with the lives of our kids?" The agitation was rolling off the turtle in waves strong enough to make Mikey bare his teeth at Raph with a soft hiss. "Maybe I just don't wanna have to turn around and go back as soon as we get there, huh, Leo?"

The bickering continued for a minute more until it stopped entirely only to be replaced by a deep churr. Donnie's sigh of exasperation was louder than Mikey's cautious giggle. "Oh, for the love of.... Get out of here so Mikey and I can work in peace!"

The crew was ready to go by nightfall in spite of the distractions. The ShellRaiser (with Donnie at the wheel and Mikey 'navigating') would lead the way with the party wagon in the middle and Casey's own van tailing behind. Donatello had headpieces for all drivers so that they could stay in communications with everyone in case someone broke down or there was a detour. The four children would be protected from the front and behind as they traveled. Casey thought this was the best thing ever to head out to the farmhouse like they were on a mission from the government, their job was to secure the precious cargo and safely deliver them to the Hamptons. Miwa had asked why the guys were so ... _anal_ this time about driving up and was promptly gifted a fifteen minute lecture from Donatello about why they were taking so many precautions. Somewhere at the top of the list was "placating his brute of a brother."

The drive was relatively straightforward-at least for the end vehicles. The Party Wagon was another story all together. Young turtles full of energy didn't like to be contained. Musashi whined for the most part, picking at the restraints in attempts to get out. Even Kenta was fussy at first but quickly resigned himself to his fate, sucking on his finger as he looked at all the swaying things and blinking lights in their part of the vehicle. Darwin had settled for picking up not only his toys, but his brother's and chucking them at one panel to make the lights blink even more. Newton looked miserable and tried to hide his face from the over stimulation.

"How are they doin' back there?" Raph asked his mate while he kept his eyes on the pitch black road. The headlamps were barely cutting through the snowfall and Raphael had already tried high beams once; the glare off the flakes cut the visibility to zero then. 

Leo turned his head to look back at the tots. "'Sashi's trying to escape."

A smirk curled up the corner of Raph's mouth. "Atta boy." He dropped the smirk when he caught Leo turning to look back at him.

"Kenta's taking everything in stride as usual. Darwin's... occupying himself." A stuffless goose actually made it to their end of the van, landing on the floor beside Leo's seat. Leo looked back to the shivering form that was Newton at the end. "I don't think Newton likes travelling." Unbelting himself, Leo moved to the back with the boys, unclipping a modified stewardess' seat to pull down and sit upon. "Hey, there." The Clan Leader tried to lift the child's blanket up but there was an unholy shriek that even startled Raphael. Leo's head went up in alarm as he dropped the blanket, watching how the child gathered it up to stuff over his head. "It's okay, Newton. Nothing's going to hurt you, in here." Instead of lifting the blanket up, he reached underneath to rest his hand over the small plastron. There were still the restraints and clothing in the way, but it was better than nothing.

"Kind of scary having all of those lights blink on and off, isn't it?" Leo kept his voice soft and level, just a hair above whispering as he spoke to the children about the nonsense of the Party Wagon. Every so often he would press gently on Newton's plastron, working to relax the child. At one point Musashi started to fuss again, reaching for his father and trying to bust through the restraints with noisy grunts and 'otu-' whines. Eventually Leo's voice soothed them and all four were sleeping before Leo had even gotten to the part of their adventures involving Donnie and the mutant car.

Raph listened to his mate tell the children stories of their past, his smirk evening out into a smile. It was times like these he wished he could record them and replay them over and over again. 

When they finally arrived at the driveway, the plow on the Shell Raiser was used to carve a path to the farmhouse. The early morning hours were riddled with activity as Casey and the turtles worked to get the electric and heater running in the farm house before everyone else started moving in. The tots remained in the running Party Wagon where it was still warm with their grandfather watching over them as the girls started moving food and bags in. Any perishable items were left out on the front porch until the fridge was running at the proper temperature.

Within the hour the house was on its way to warming up and Donatello declared that it was okay for the children to come inside. Leo went out, still ensconced in a hat and scarf, pausing long enough to watch his father dozing lightly with Newton cuddled to his chest. "Meditating again, Father?"

"Always, my son." Yoshi took a deep breath and slowly stretched around the little turtle. "Everything is prepared?"

"Yes. We're going to put them in the living room for now until the house warms up more." Leo worked to get his two sons out of the car seats, smiling slightly as the children grunted in their sleep. "I can take Darwin too, if you like."

"I believe I have them." Yoshi had little trouble with the car seats and Darwin protested once and then buried his face into his grandfather's neck. "Go."

Leo managed to turn the vehicle off and snag the keys before the made the short walk through the snow, following quickly to get the children out of the cold. A nest of blankets was already waiting for the kids as the parents worked to get them out of their confining clothes and snuggling together for warmth in the nest. For several long moments the adults all looked to the pile of baby turtles, simply enjoying the peace and innocence they carried. 

"That's it," Raph declared with a stretch and a groan. "The night's perfect. I'm passing out." With that he grabbed an extra blanket and moved to curl up around the perimeter of the nest.

"Uh, Raph? Bedrooms are upstairs?" Casey jabbed his thumb towards the hall.

"Yeah, so? Kids are down here. And I ain't moving them now. We touch 'em again and they're going to be up." He looked back to his mate, arching a brow-ridge. "Ya comin', Leo?"

He looked a little sheepish and provided a shrug. "Wouldn't want them to wake up alone in a strange place." He joined his Alpha, smirking a bit as Don and Mikey joined in, creating another protective shield around their little ones.

April's eyes were glistening. "Totally adorable." Then she was rumaging for her phone in order to take a picture. Raphael was already grumbling about how it wasn't that big a deal, hiding his face in a blanket. No less than a half dozen shots were made before the humans trundled up the stairs to claim bedrooms for themselves. Such was the turtle's loss if they decided to sleep in the living room tonight!

 

It was the children who woke first, stretching and blinking in the beams of the sun. They crawled up to standing, using their fathers' shells as leverage in order to look about the strange and new place they were in. Newton remained in the center of the circle, watching quietly as the others scouted about. They knew Sofu's home but this was nothing like it. It smelled old and musty like the sewer without the rank of rotting stuff. There were funny patterns on the walls that weren't bricks. They looked smooth. And in one of the walls was a box with red glowing sticks that smelled sharp and burning. There was so much to investigate and explore that the children took their time to watch, waiting to see what would entice them to leave their safe haven.

Leo was awake as soon as he felt movement from the kids but he remained still, observing while under the pretense of sleep. Rest hadn't been as long as he would like, but the fact that they were all here in one room protecting and keeping the children warm left an even warmer spot in his heart. He couldn't help but feel protective and mushy as the children quietly moved within their safe zone, offering small sighs and a hoot or two as they continued to observe. Finally one decided to go further-Darwin- and climb over Raph to get to the couch. Leo peeked with one eye to watch the toddler grunt and pull himself up over his uncle's shell in order to get up onto the piece of furniture. As soon as the yellow turtle was up, he sat back with a satisfied hum, ruddy eyes constantly looking about. Not to be outdone, Musashi was the next to climb up, scrambling up his father's shell to the point where Raphael opened an eye to look at Leo's face. He grinned slightly when he noted the open joy in Leo's expression. Now both of the little Alphas were up, sitting back like the 'big turtles' and taking in their surroundings from a different angle. Kenta stayed close to Newton in the safety of the adults while he watched his more outgoing brother on the couch.

Finally it was decided that the youngers weren't going to be left out of the fun and they too started crawling up Raph's shell with Raph turning in his 'sleep' to help them up. By then all four of the adults were awake and feigning sleep to watch their children explore, fighting hard to keep their grins hidden. Darwin with a binky in his mouth, chewed a bit on the rubber as he looked over to the end table, finding an old paper TV guide. It wasn't very interesting since there weren't many pictures in it. Just numbers and letters and boxes. However the sound of tearing paper was fascinating. Musashi decided that the bits of paper that Darwin was shredding was fun to drop down onto his Daddy, blanketing the turtle's shell like snow. Kenta quietly watched his siblings as he leaned up against Newton who seemed to be a little more withdrawn from the action. In fact he was looking more and more towards the nest they had left and eventually he started climbing back down to snuggle with his ChiChi. Mikey quietly took his youngest under his arm, nuzzling the young turtle's head with a quiet churr.

The tots could smell their human family members before actually hearing them (other than the creaking floor boards, which was new enough to pause and listen to) and brightened up when they saw April's smiling face. "Good morning, boys."

"Oba!" Darwin called out happily, lifting his arms up to be picked up. April couldn't resist little turtle arms and that bright grin so she lifted him up with a soft groan. "You are getting _so_ big!" By now she was used to the natural turtle sounds the kids made and the nuzzles to her jaw. "Pretty soon you're going to be taller than your dad."

"Everyone's taller than his dad," Raph quipped, finally deciding to get up.

"Hey! That's only because you got that double Alpha funk, Raph!" Mikey sat up as well, pouting his lip. "You're just big and muscle-y now." 

"Well, now you're just 'little brother' in every way, then, huh?" He glanced down at Leo who was sitting up as well. "Mornin' Leo."

"Good morning, Raph." Leo smiled first at his mate before offering greetings to the rest of his family. "We're planning to take the kids outside to experience snow today."

"Omigod, you ARE?!" April squeezed Darwin happily who in turn squealed with joy. "Do I have enough film for this?"

"The proper question is do _we_ have enough film for this." Donnie corrected as he kept Newton cuddled to him. "And the answer is yes. I'm always prepared." Mikey popped out over Don's shoulder to look at his youngest, grinning as he coaxed a shy smile out of the turtle. 

"But first there's breakfast," Leo reminded them all. He scooped Kenta up and then Musashi. "Then we can play in the freezing cold outside because your dad is crazy, right?"

"DA!" Musashi agreed in his yearling voice, suddenly reaching out for Raph. The Alpha playfully glowered at his mate, taking Musashi from him. 

"And we will teach Otusan how to decimate in a snowball fight, right, 'Sashi?"

"DA!"

"That's right! Gonna bury the competition. But you wanna know what the best thing is about playin' in the snow?" His green eyes slid briefly to Leo. "Warming up."

Donnie groaned and April laughed softly, already taking Darwin to the kitchen.


	13. Snow Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute stuff with kids and snow. It's what you want, right?

Snow. Snow was a cold and a somewhat frightening thing for the young turtles. Whether part of that was because of their parents' fretting or the fact that Don insisted on protective eye wear as well as layers upon layers of clothes that made it nearly impossible to move was indeterminable. What was a fact were that there were four, mismatched starfish propped up in the snow with a bunch of adults cooing over them while taking pictures.

Musashi had enough of it. With a grunt he managed to scrape the darkened swimming goggles off his head and fling it into the snow. His green, green eyes blinked out in the sparkling daylight. He heard his fathers' chuckles over his rebellious act and gave them a proper glare which had Sofu-Yoshi laughing. That was the exact glare he always received from Raphael when the turtle was that young. Musashi still didn't appreciate the explanation and turned to his brothers to help remove the goggles.

"Hey!" Donnie moved forward to protect Newton from certain retinal damage. "They're to protect your eyes, Musashi! The reflection of the sun's rays from the crystalized water droplets intensifies the light by--"

"I don't think he cares about crystalized water droplets, Don," Raph drawled, keeping a sharp eye on the kids as they dissolved into chaos. That was the thing about Raph. He let the children explore and face the consequences of their actions-within reason. There was no sense in bottling them up to keep them safe considering the whole world was against them. However, that meant he also had to keep an eye on Leo as well. He was just as prone to being a hovering parent as Donnie was, only Raph didn't let Leo mother hen...too much. One sharp look from him and Leo was standing silently beside him, sticking out his lower lip ever so slightly. That pout was georgeous to the Alpha and it was all Raph could do to not grab his mate and drag him away.

Newton plopped head first into the snow and let out a shriek that made everyone jump. It was too much for Donnie and he rushed in, with Mikey close behind. He lifted his tiny son up, ready to soothe and quiet the protests he was sure was going to happen. His youngest was too little for this. He was going to get sick again! "I need to warm you up," he muttered fornlornly, trying to pick the bits of snow from out of Newton's collar.

"Get your father, Darwin!" Mikey had collected his eldest and given him a snowball. Now he was 'airplane' steering his child, complete with sound effects so that Darwin could 'drop the bomb' on his father, letting the snow break apart and shower over his head and shoulders. 

Newton started cackling at the sight as Donnie's face dead panned. He couldn't be mad for long because both of his children were laughing instead of whining about the cold stuff around them. Mikey had found a way to teach them it was fun! His genius Alpha. Another snow ball smacked into him and Donnie pretended it was a mortal blow, crumpling into the snow with Newton on his hoodie covered plastron. The child was giggling so much Don had to support him with is hands as the giggles turned into full-on belly laughter while the snow kept raining down on his omega. Newton finally reached over to take some snow and mush into Donnie's cheek. pale eyes still bright with mirth. And Donatello still took it, beaming up at his small son who rarely went out of his way to try new things. 

Musashi was hell bent on 'throwing snow balls' as well but he went to his Aunt Miwa instead for assistance. She was more than happy to comply, making certain that Leo was the first to be hit. She had packed an exceptionally large one and Musashi held onto it with both hands, shrieking in joy as it landed and rolled off Leo's head. Musashi had tried to do the same to his other father but it seemed as if Raph contained an invisible barrier, causing Musashi to bounce off and hit Leo with another snowball. Leo went down in play and Kenta was the one to protest loudly, crawling over to his father to sit on his plastron, glaring at both his brother and Miwa so they would 'play nice.'

Casey and April soon joined in on the fun, helping little turtles gang up on big turtles to continue the snow ball fight. Yoshi continued to watch them all, including Raphael who decided to help Kenta 'protect' his father, baring his teeth at any flying snow ball child who dared come near. All too soon the motions of the children started to slow, signalling that it was time to take them inside. Leo looked up with squinting eyes at his mate, smiling when Raph's head eclipsed the sunlight. "Ya ready, Fearless?"

"Always," Leo responded cheerily, lifting one hand up as the other curled around his son. They were both lifted up effortlessly but Leo took a moment to find his feet before he felt steady enough to let go. It set off Raphael's concern and he glanced over to Donnie who nodded silently in acknowledgement. The Alpha took their book from Leo's arms and circled one arm around his mate to guide him inside.

"Looks like we all took a little too much time in the snow." 

Shivering, Leo smiled a bit, leaning into Raph's side. "Yes, I think so. But it was fun, right?"

"Think Dad had the time of his life," he answered warmly, looking back to his humanized father. Yoshi was still smiling, watching them all trudge back into the house.

"We need to draw a bath for them," Donnie announced once he was inside, already stripping Newton out of his layers of clothes. "A little warmer than human body temperature, but not hot. And Casey? Get the electric blanket on high for Leo."

"On it, D." The dark haired man rushed inside.

"And hot chocolate, D?" Mikey asked with his eyes lit up.

"Yes-but not for the children." Donnie reminded his mate gently when he saw Michelangelo's grin. 

"Aw, not even a little bit?"

"No, Michelangelo."

"Come on, munchkin," Miwa sat on the sofa to start the task of peeling clothes off a squirming turtle. "Bath time to warm you up." The whole family was working together to get the little ones warmed up. 

Casey returned with the electric blanket and tossed it over Leo's shoulders. "Here ya go, man. You gonna be alright?"

Leo was seated beside Miwa, watching Musashi fuss as Raph dealt with Kenta. "I'll be fine. I'm just a little chilled." He gave his mate a look when Raph coughed. 

"Seriously?" Casey looked around at how Leo's brothers hovered around him as well as dealt with the children. "They're all acting like you getting sick is the worst thing to ever happen."

"It's probably not the greatest thing," Leo admitted, nudging his leg against Raph's. "But I can think of a few worse things." Things he would rather not give voice to especially for Donnie's sake.

"Leo whines too much when he's sick," Raphael grumbled as he finally managed to get Kenta's gloves off.

"I do not."

"Musashi inherited your whining."

"If he did, then I wouldn't have it any more, would I?" Leo smirked when Raph rolled his eyes. Casey watched the two banter back and forth with a small smile gracing his face. 

"You have enough for two." Raph caught Casey's look. "What?"

"You two fight like an old married couple." Casey leaned over the back of the couch to watch them. "So what's the secret?"

Even Leo looked clueless. "What secret?"

"To being married. For like, _ever._ "

"We're not married."

"Would you ever get married?" April asked softly as she came down from the bathroom.

"Why would we?" Leo looked up to the red head, knowing full well that Raph was staring at him. "We don't need vows or a ring to know how strong we are together. Do we, Raph?"

"Nope." He leaned in closer about to nuzzle his mate's temple when he felt a hard whap on his shoulder. "Ow! What the hell?!"

Donnie shook the wooden spoon at his brother. "NO. Both of you stop that!"

Casey had no idea what was going on looked to the eldest turtles. Leo plastered his 'mask of innocence' on his face while Raph glowered at his younger brother. "What? Stop what?"

"His," Don pointed to Leo with the round end of the spoon, 'tail is wagging up a storm and _this_ one," the spoon darted towards Raph which made the Alpha flinch slightly before bristling, "is thinking nefarious thoughts about that tail."

"Yea? So?" Casey looked back to Donnie.

"We won't see them for three days if they start now."

"Aw, come on! It's not three days!" Raph got up then, taking Kenta with him to the bath.

Donnie called out to his brother. "Three hours might as well be three days! We're here for Casey and April, Raphael!" Leo kept his mask up as Don sat next to him and used his blanket as a cloak to try and hide a little more.

When Casey figured it out, he busted out laughing. "Oh man! And April thought _I_ was bad! Raph, you're just a ho--"

"Donatello's just distracting you from his own plans," Mikey countered from the kitchen area, giving his mate a look. Donnie stopped in mid-lecture, looking up to his mate. "Yes. I _know_."

"B-but you were all for it!"

"I am, dude. But seriously? You're bad at finding a decoy." 

Donnie huffed, straightening up with indignation. "Well! On that note. I have some things to deal with on the wiring around here." He stalked away, giving Mikey the wooden spoon as he shared a secret look with the young Alpha. Mikey winked when no one was looking at them and went back to the hot chocolate making.

Leo started to breathe a sigh of relief when Casey plopped down next to him. Up came the mask. "So Leo. You and Raph are still in the honey moon phase with two kids? How does that work?"

"Why are you looking for relationship advice now, Casey? You two already technically tied the knot. Aren't you a little late on asking for advice?"

"Never too late. Especially since we're doing the bachelor party tonight!" He was all holey grins as he smiled at Leo. This time the mask dropped and Leo looked positively confused by this. "Yeah, we're having a bachelor party! All us bros, kicking it up before getting hitched to the ball and chain--"

"But you're already hitched. And I doubt April would appreciate the description.you have for her." 

"It's tradition, Leo. We're going to have one last hurrah in the barn and kick it back before Christmas morning. It'll be fun!" Casey lightly punched Leo in the arm. "I even brought one of the best drinking games ever invented."

"Oh, _Great_. Since when was drinking ever a good time?"

"Since this game! You're going to love it."

"What about the kids?"

"The girls and Splinter has 'em." Casey stopped for a moment. "Uh, your dad. Yoshi."

Leo's almost glare softened into a smile. "It's all right, Case. We still get thrown off, too. So the five of us are going to have a party without the girls, the kids, and our father."

"Exactly! Now you get it!"

As Casey moved off to go bother Mikey for hot cocoa, Leo leaned back into the couch. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"


	14. Bachelor Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been dying to get this chapter out. Wrote it up in two days, that's how excited I was to do this! lol.
> 
> Enjoy some fun and hilariousness. Just remember... NEVER, EVER! Play this game with Casey Jones.

The children were being doted on by their human family members in the bathroom and those who were still downstairs were occupied with warming up. Michelangelo had made at least a gallon of hot chocolate to keep them occupied and filled a small thermos for himself and Donnie. "I'll go give D a hand!" That was enough to ensure himself out of the equation for the time being. After stuffing his feet into some oversized boots and jamming a hat on his head, he quickly made his way to the barn where Donnie was working on some extra wiring project. In reality, he had been busily converting a huge box stall into a hot tub of sorts with the hot water being heated by a specialized oven that was located outside of the barn. He'd already stuffed the oven full and set fire to the wood within, the flames safely separated from the building itself. Thick copper pipes carried the heated water to the tub and cooler water was sent through the pipes to be heated by the fire in the oven. It was rustic and fit perfectly into the setting of the farmhouse. 

"How's it working, D?" Mikey called out as he kicked off the boots and headed towards the 12 by 12 foot stall. Donnie had taken great pains to using the entire floor span so it could acomodate everyone at once. "Donnie?"

One lazy eye popped open at the sound of his mate's voice. Donnie insisted that the hot tub be tried out for 'safety purposes.' He was in the water, drifting in and out of wakefulness in complete and utter bliss. "Hmm? Did you bring some hot cocoa?"

"Sure did!" Mikey couldn't wait to join him. He shed the rest of his things off and let them fall where they may. His hand was on the thermos and he sat on the edge of the tub, eager to stick his feet in. "Oooooooh. You've really outdone yourself!"

"Feels fantastic, doesn't it?" The tall turtle rolled his head up onto his shoulders as he watched his mate sink into the gloriously warm water. "Not bad for a wedding gift, huh?"

"Not bad at all!" Mikey sank his whole body into the water including his head and just let the heat soak into his muscles, relaxing away any tension that was there. He surfaced a few minutes later with a languid purr, eyes lazy as he zeroed in on Don. "Perfect for this thing Casey wants to do with us, tomorrow."

"At least we'll get to bask in hot water?" Donatello had forced himself to wake up a bit and was enjoying some of the hot chocolate while Michelangelo was submerged. "I'm still not convinced that it's a good idea. Alcohol and Casey Jones is a bad mix to start with, but he's adding some sort of game to it? I can't believe it's something simple like Monopoly."

"Pffffst! Monopoly is _simple_. Donnie, Donnie, Donnie. Mutants and Mazes is simple." Mikey scoffed at Monopoly with one hand, letting water flick off his fingertips. The conversation was small beans compared to the vision before him. A warm, wet, and utterly relaxed Donatello was talking about something as silly as what kinds of games Casey Jones was going to make them play. With water this warm and inviting, the turtles weren't going to need alcohol to be drunk.

"It's not simple unless you _cheat_ ," Don pointed out with a lazy grin, watching Mikey move closer to him in the water and find the closest seat to sit in. "Therefore, the rest of us find the game to be a bit of a challenge, hmm?"

"I don't cheat." Yep, a warm, wet, relaxed Donnie was always preferable to anything else. Mikey even pushed his snoot up against Donnie's jawline to tilt his head back a bit. "It's called being resourceful! Like you use what's on hand to gain the advantage?"

"Like now?" Donnie arched his neck, almost purring when he felt Mikey's lips against his skin. 

"Exactly." He continued on his gentle assault to Donnie's throat, inching his way out of his seat and into Donnie's lap. He encased Don's legs with his own, trapping the tall turtle in his seat while he looped his arms around his omega's neck. "What do you say to taking this ride out for a spin, eh?"

"Wha?" How could Donatello possibly keep up with this conversation? His favorite turtle was right here in front of him, steadily wiping his mind of coherent thought just like the hot water was. The lazy waves of the hot tub was continuing to lull Don into a stupor. Then he realized belatedly that the waves were actually the result of Mikey rocking up against him with a growing bulge. "Mike---this isn't.."

"Yeah it is. Right here, right now? It's our little party." The thought of Donnie being spontaneous and doing something completely out of his comfort zone was revving Mikey's desires like no tomorrow. "Who's going to know?"

"The water--"

"We'll drain the water if we get it dirty. Come on," Michelangelo's blue eyes were lit up with that Alpha's fire and determination as he continued to wheedle, grinding against Don's own bulge to encourage him. "When are we going to have a chance like this again? We don't have a tub big enough back home." Mikey's words were soft and smug, peppered here and there with adoring kisses as he reached down between them, thumbing Don's slit on purpose as he continued his travels to the tail that was waving happily in the water. "The kids have more babysitters than they can handle. No one is going to bother you for fear that they're going to be drafted to help you with 'wiring'." Donnie gasped as Mikey started to stroke his sensitive tail, noting how Michelangelo teased his entrance with an experienced thumb. "Just think. Tomorrow night, we'll know we got to christen this _first_ before they even have the chance to think about it." One upping his Alpha brother was another favorite past time of his. And mixing his two favorite things was even better. "Goin' with the motion of the ocean, dude."

"Shut up and kiss me, Mike."

Green light. He loved that light. He also loved the sounds Donnie made when he was being adored. Michelangelo vowed with his wordless actions that Donnie would be taken care of. He wouldn't have to worry about anything in these minutes they had together. It was Mikey's hand that cradled the freed organ, stroking smoothly through the water. At that moment Mikey didn't care about anything else other than the pleasure that was coursing through Donnie's veins. Minutes later and he was sinking into his mate's body with a low, satisfying groan. Don's leg had been hooked over Mike's shoulder for leverage as they lost themselves in each other. Water sloshed over the sides of the tub and the thermos of hot chocolate had been knocked over onto the ground a long time ago. It didn't matter to either of them as Donnie laid back, limp and head resting on the edge of the tub while Mikey worked through the resistance of the water to sink his penis into the warm, tight cavern that was Donatello. The taller turtle cried out suddenly when Michelangelo's teeth sank into his shoulder as he pushed hard to get the knot inside. A moment later and he squealed, clinging to his mate while he felt the euphoric high of the strong pulses against his prostate.

"Oh, my...." 

That wasn't a voice he was expecting to hear. Mikey could do anything about it but Donnie lolled his head to the side just as he saw Casey wave his hands in front of him before rushing away.

"Shell."

Donnie groaned softly, banging his head back against the lip of the tub as he gently stroked Mikey's head and neck. When they were done, Don knew he was going to be up late draining and refilling the hot tub. Maybe in a few months he could take Raph's philosophy and say it was 'worth it,' but not today.

"Case got all jealous he couldn't have the beauty that is you," Mikey rumbled as soon as he could.

"Wait. You were aware through all of that?"

"Shell yeah! Just because I can't say so or really move, doesn't mean I don't know what's going on." Michelangelo gave a bit of a shrug. So Casey saw them. The Alpha side of him was in high gear and it was nice to know that someone knew that without a shadow of a doubt Donnie was _his_. "Nothing never makes me feel so loved as when you rub my head like that, D." 

At that statement, Don's anxiety about being caught in a compromising position melted away and he smiled at Mikey before leaning forward to kiss him. "You're too suave for your own good, Michelangelo."

"I know! So are you ready for round two?" Just when Donnie was going to protest, Mikey shifted forward, making the Omega gasp out in pleasure as the knot rubbed against his prostate.

"You drive a h-hard bargain."

"Drive in harder? I aim to please, D."

They could apologize later to Casey.

 

***********

The following evening was the declared 'bachelor party.' Casey Jones was more than ready for this while the turtles were a little apprehensive about this celebration. Of course they knew the children would be well cared for, that wasn't a worry. But to have Casey believe a game and drinking was awesome at the same time? That was something else. 

"Oooooh! We can use some floaties to keep the drinks from sinking into the water!" At least Michelangelo was completely on board with this fun stuff. "What are we drinking?"

"Whisky!" Casey held up to gigantic square bottles of deep amber liquid. "You're gonna love this, Mike!"

Raph clucked his tongue, shaking his head. "You guys are going to be makin' bubbles in the water after two shots." Leo peered at his mate, looking quite unimpressed at that declaration. "What? When did you have a drink last? Your coronation?" That made Leo's expression falter for a moment, then he looked even more sternly at his mate.

"Then the question brings to mind when did _you_ have your last alcoholic beverage?"

Donnie rolled his eyes and headed over to the tub. "I've already stoked the fire so it should be warm enough to get in in about ten minutes."

Casey stopped dead and looked at Don. "Is it safe?"

"Yes, it's perfectly safe! I tes--" His initial explanation died on his lips when he saw Casey's brows waggle at him. And then there was that smirk. Don could feel his face darken as he suddenly looked away, clearing his throat. "It's perfectly safe, Jones. Get in."

"You heard the brainiac!" Raph was the one who hefted his best friend up and hurled him, clothing and all, into the water. "Water's fine, get in!"

"Raph! There's seating under the water's surface!"

Casey practically cannon balled into the hot tub, surfacing ten seconds later and whooping up a storm as he held the bottles of undamaged whisky over his head. "PARTY TIME!" From under the water, Casey produced five shot glasses and already started pouring out shots for them all. "Game's in the bag, bros!" While the turtles were dealing with the contents of the bag, Casey was yanking off his clothes and chucking them at his friends to see if he could catch them off guard. He could not. The turtles didn't even have to look at him in order to avoid the wet cloth.

" _Never Have I Ever..._ ," Leo muttered as he turned the box over. His brows went up as he looked back to Casey. "The dirty edition?"

"Aw yeah! I've always wanted to play this!" Mikey seemed to be all for the game as he started removing his gear. "We're already winners since we're in the tub, right?"

"It ain't that kind of dirty, Mike," Raph grumbled as he started to ease into the water. "What the hell are you makin' us do, Jones?"

"Not me! The _game_." Casey waved his hands in reverence in the direction of the box of cards. "We all take turns pulling out a card and reading it. If it's something you have _never, EVER_ done, you do not drink. If you did it? You slam down your shame."

It was no coincidence that Mikey and Raph flanked Casey. Even though they were all 'taken' men, the Alphas still protected their Omegas from a potential threat. Leo and Don sat somewhat together in the tub with Leo looking only mildly interested in what was going on and Don briefly scanning the instructions on how to play.

"Interesting enough there's a phone number here for poison control." Donatello peered over to Casey. "Provided one isn't passed out and incapable of identifying a telephone."

"It's _fine,_ you worry wart," Casey admonished as he handed them all a glass. The whisky was already burning their noses "You go first, D!"

Donnie rolled his eyes and chose a card. "Never have I ever done it outside."

All eyes turned to Raph and Leo.

Raph's eyes narrowed in challenge. "What?" Leo continued to look innocent.

"You mean to tell me," Casey drawled, "that you two lovebirds never did _it_..outside?"

There was a lengthy pause.

"...Define outside from where."

"The Lair-"

"-farmhouse-"

"-Barn."

Both turtles took their drinks Leo coughed slightly as Raphael grinned, unphased by the fire sliding down his throat.

No one had 'done it' in the back of a pick up. All four turtles had to drink because they had fooled around in a sibling's bedroom. Casey cackled at that one. No one had been walked in by the parents, done it in a sleeping bag, rented a porno or gotten an STD. Don and Mikey had to drink to the walk of shame. Anything girl related kept them sober for a little while longer. Everyone remained dry with the elevator question though Raph had taken his time putting the card away, staring at Leo in the process. Leo didn't help things either with his dopey smile in place.

Casey was dry when the question of kissing someone of the same sex came up. All the turtles needed clarification about 'animal porn' and it was a unanimous decision to toss that one out. Casey didn't drink to anal sex but he took a shot for the mile high club to which the turtles were asking about that term. And when the hell Casey had time to have sex in an airplane. There was a stammer and a mutter about it not exactly being a _plane_ per se, but they were off the ground.

"You were sexing April up in the ship?!" Mikey's jaw dropped.

No vouyerism (Oh wait, Leo and Raph had to drink. Donnie's jaw dropped.) But there was no group sex to speak of. Questions about college and schools were disqualified. Both Omegas drank to flashing since they considered a flagging tail to be a form of flash. No one (thankfully) caught their parents doing the deed. Everyone drank to getting or receiving a blow job. Casey grinned like an idiot since he didn't use lube. Raph drank to "Never have I ever woken up to someone giving me head" and Leo received quite a few looks from that one. Leo ignored every single stare. Casey didn't drink to licking booty holes (And neither did Leo which made everyone look at Don and Mikey.) Mikey went to Donnie's defense. "What? Feels good, dude! You should try it, Raph, it might even get you to loosen up some. Heh heh." Mikey was dunked into the hot tub by a large green hand.

Mikey mis-understood the squirting statement and took a shot that made Casey flail and cackle. It was explained that it was a girl's card and that lead to an awkward explanation from Don about how that term never applies to males even though they 'squirt' pretty much constantly during sex. By the time the cards were halfway done, everyone was blitzed drunk. Finally deciding on his card being the last, Leo read it out loud, trying not to slur his words. He eventually gave up because the harder he tried, the worse his speech became. "N-never have I ever....thrust my tongue into another ooorrifice other than a mouth." Wavering, ever so slightly, he made the decision and drank on it. Donnie didn't and his eyes went wide as he looked to his brother. 

"You tongue-fucked Raph?" Casey was always the eloquent one and his ability to clarify situations was genius.

"That what that means?" Leo looked over to his mate who was turning a lovely shade of purple and gave a determined nod. "Yep. In the slit."

"In the wha--"

"OKAY. PARTY'S OVER. FEARLESS IS DRUNK." Raph stood in order to get Leo out of the hot tub, slipped and then landed plastron down into the water.

"I'm not drunk! Just warm and ....mmmm Raph, I want to go to our room."

Mikey started laughing his shell off with Casey while Donnie scrambled to get out of Raphael's way. "Thanks for a _great_ time, dingus." Raph grumbled as he finally reached Leo to hold him up above water before he sank under the surface to show Raph-and everyone else- what he wanted to do to his Alpha. "Enjoy the hangovers."

Mikey and Casey both paused, took a breath and then went right back to laughing. Donnie simply smiled, enjoying the heat of the water while Raph and Leo exited it. "Water, Raph."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. You two don't stay up too long or Casey's gonna never sleep."

Casey peered over to the receding forms and then shrieked. "You were right about his tail!" Belatedly, Raph dropped his hand to still Leo's wagging tail, shaking his head. Getting into the farmhouse was another adventure considering trying to walk in a straight line in the snow was nearly impossible with Leo trying to crawl up onto Raph.

"I need you fucking me."

"Shhhhh... I know."

"Raaaaaph. I'm all empty and cold!"

"I'll warm ya up in bed, Leo."

By the time they made it to the farmhouse, Leo was blessedly quiet and Raph lead him up the stairs. The kids were clustered in their own room but that didn't settle much in the way of concern. The walls to the farmhouse were paper thin and even Leo's bubbling churr was like a jackhammer to Raph's hearing. "Hey, ninja. Time to be quiet," he whispered as they went up the stairs to their room. "Everyone's gonna hear you."

"What if I want them to? You make me so happy, Raph. They need to know that."

"I think they already do." Raph couldn't help but smile warmly as Leo nuzzled up against him. Despite the fact that Leo was definitely, hopelessly drunk, to hear so freely how much the Alpha meant to the turtle was welcomed. "And I doubt dad would want to hear any details." 

"Dad's here?" That seemed to sober the Clan Leader up slightly as he remembered they were at the farmhouse, not in the lair. "Then we have to be quiet, huh?" Leo's eyes widened as he dropped his voice to a low whisper.

"Yes." Raph agreed, trying not to chuckle. "But first, you need some water in your system or you're going to get sick. I'll be right back." When Raphael returned with two water bottles, he saw that Leo was waiting for him, sprawled out and fisting his cock with sharp, quick strokes. For a moment his brain fizzed out at the sight, especially with the sleepy look Leo was giving him. 

"Master Raphael," Leo murmured as Raph joined him on the bed. "I'm ready for you to use me."

No doubt Leo was. Raph was certain that even in this state, Leo would have been able to prep himself. "You need to drink this first," Raph rumbled low against Leo's throat, pushing the opened bottle towards his hand. Leo stared dully at the water, fist still moving over his cock. "You don't drink this? My dick ain't goin' in ya." That was all the incentive Leo needed to let go of his own member and greedily suck down the water. Once the last drop was drained Leo grunted as he was impaled, his leg sliding over Raph's hip as he was taken from behind on their sides. Raph took over to tending to Leo, murmuring dark words as Leo clung to Raph's muscles, gasping and then whimpering as Raphael clamped his hand over his Omega's mouth. His other hand was occupied over Leo's length, his force just as driving as Leo's was, knowing that the turtle would pass out soon.

They both came with Raph grunting low around a mouthful of scarred flesh. Leo was still muffled, body shuddering hard against Raph's as his string of orgasms crashed over him. He didn't know when Leo passed out but he figured going to sleep still joined together wasn't a bad thing. Maybe if he was lucky, some of Raph's fluids would be absorbed into Leo and his hangover wouldn't be so strong. He doubted it, though. That was something to worry about in the morning as he fell asleep behind his mate, arms still surrounding the turtle in slumber.


	15. Till Death Do We Part...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WEDDING TIME!  
> I would like to thank Google-fu for giving me some generic, secular wedding vow material because otherwise this chapter would have taken another week to finish!

Leo felt like complete and utter crap. In fact, he was convinced that he felt better just waking out of his coma the first time he was in the farmhouse than he felt now. His head was squeezing itself into the shape and size of a peanut, his stomach felt like revolting on him all over the bed, and even the darkened room Leo had cracked an eye open and promptly shut it, groaning as he tried to bury his head under a pillow and his shell because it was too bright.

"Feel like shit?" Raph's voice was soft and soothing even if it did sound like he was screaming.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Leo sounded completely, utterly pathetic as he whined. 

Raphael simply huffed a breath and moved the waste paper basket over to the side of the bed. "You need to get some more fluids into you, Leo. And some food."

"Nooooo..... No food." He could feel his stomach lurching at that thought.

"And tea." Leo felt Raph's warm hand caress the back of his head and he groaned again, suddenly lurching for the edge of the bed. "Whisky's an unforgiving bitch when she wants to be, huh?"

"I'm gonna kill Casey," Leo whispered, dragging his hand across his mouth to wipe it clean.

"April might do that for you. Come on, Fearless." Raph supported his mate, giving him the time needed to gather his balance before making it downstairs to the kitchen.

"Why aren't you sick?" Leo actually had to keep his eyes closed to keep his balance as they walked.

"I'm used to whisky! She's a whole different woman than the sake you're used to."

"Where are Mike and Don?"

"Dunno, bro. Haven't seen them surface, yet. I was busy with the kids before coming to get you."

Leo was certain that Raph was dealing with a headache of his own, yet he managed to take care of the children and his sad Omega rear in the process! Leo dropped his head and sighed quietly, feeling the love for his mate swell. "I shouldn't have drunk so much."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure the others aren't in tip top shape, either. Mornin' Pops." 

"Good morning, my sons. I take it the party was a complete success?"

"Oh, yeah! I'll have Leo show you how much of a success it was. Right, Leo?"

"Can I have a chair before I fall over in puke, please?" Leo felt even worse now that their father could see him in a less than perfect state.

Yoshi didn't seem to mind as he helped Raph in finding Leo a safe place to sit. "Let me tell you some stories of my own youth, Leonardo. There was more than one occasion where I too was in a position much like the one you're in now."

"Doubled over in agony waiting for the axe to finish splitting my head open?"

"Yes.... and no."

While Yoshi was entreating his hung over son to stories about taking care of the drunken, Raph was busy making tea and a bland breakfast for his mate. He also kept looking to the door considering he hadn't seen or smelled Casey and his brothers come in last night. Part of him wondered what the hell happened in the barn after they had retired and the other half of him bid his best friend good luck in getting out of this one.

**********

Casey was used to waking up with hangovers. Hell, he even experienced the occasional black out in his time, no big deal. However he was waking up in a pile of softish, warm hay, snuggled up against Donnie with Mikey at his back, arm curled around him almost possessively. Casey's eyes blinked open and he focused on slightly parted lips, very familiar diastema and unmasked face. Holy _hell_ , what had he done last night?! He was distinctly aware of the fact that he could feel the smooth plastron on his back and rear-- _Where the hell were his clothes!?_

Michelangelo stirred in his sleep, mumbling something as he pulled Casey up tighter against him and nuzzled the back of his neck. Casey was stiff as a board, trying frantically to remember what the hell happened. "Mornin', beautiful." His dark eyes zeroed in on Donnie who was offering a soft smile. "Sleep okay?"

"Ah, heh heh heh.. what?" Now he was trying to get out from between them but Mikey pulled him in tight and close, nosing the back of his neck.

"Mmmm. And I thought only Donnie liked that thing I do with my tongue on his---"

"OOOOKAY! Time to get up!" It killed his head to shout but it was the only thing he could think of in order to distract the two turtles so he could wriggle away from him. And then his hands were cupping the center of his groin as he stared at the lazily smiling turtles.

"Casey....I thought you would have wanted to sleep in?" Donnie smirked, leaning up on his side to look at Casey out of the corner of his eye. "After all that late night activity and every--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...." He would have lifted up his hands but they were currently covering the last shred of his modesty. "What do you _mean..._ What exactly..."

"Happened?" Mikey leaned up on one arm, pouting as he turned to look at Casey. "You were moanin' my name, Case! What do you mean you don't remember?"

Casey's jaw dropped.

Donnie grinned then. "If I look as hot as you did at that moment, no wonder Mikey goes nuts."

Then Casey's face paled. "N-no way, man. Didn't happen."

"Then where are you clothes, dude?" Mikey looked pointedly southward, motioning a bit with his finger.

There was a good seven seconds of silence. "This....this.... this _never_ happened."

"Just like the other night, right?" Donatello asked, tilting his head slightly. "About us checking the hot tub and you walking in?"

"O-of course."

"And then we won't accidently blurt out what _really_ happened during your bachelor party." Michelangelo added, sighing dreamily. "No matter how totally awesome it was! I didn't think D would fit--"

"Okay! Okay! I got it! It stays in Vegas, for cryin' out loud! Are ya done, now?" He couldn't cover his face, he couldn't turn around, all he could do was just crouch a bit, trying to figure out where his clothes went. Casey was redder than a tomato and the flush was creeping all the way down to his navel. 

"I don't know why you're being so shy, Casey," mused Donnie. "It's not like we haven't seen it....Multiple times."

" _Please_. Just where are my clothes?" He was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as he pleaded. Both turtles pointed to where they were heaped up in a pile, thankfully dry. Casey dressed in record time and scooted out of the barn while the turtles faced each other, entreating themselves to an exploding fist bump.

"Booyakasha~" Mikey muttered as Donnie chuckled.

"I do have to admit, being Dr. Prankenstein's assistant does have it's moments!" 

"If we ever play that game again, I can't wait to watch Casey guiltily drink down those shots he claimed he'd never have to drink!" MIkey finally sat up, feeling the hang over but still forced himself to function.

"Do we let him know then that nothing happened and he just passed out?" Don and Mike grinned at each other before simultaneously answering that question.

"Nah!"

*************

By Christmas morning, the entire living room had been transformed. April's father managed to drive in the night before (after the turtles were well recovered) and was offered a room while the kids bunked in with their parents. Don and Mike had spent most of the night setting up the trickle-down lights and Leo and Raph worked on wrapping presents to place behind the tree as well as decorate the Douglas fir with the wedding colors that April had picked out, maroon and silver. By noon everything was set up and waiting for the ceremony to begin. 

Yoshi waited before the tree in a full ceremonial kimono with Casey in tux to his left. Right beside him was Raph. Finding nice clothes to fit a turtle was impossible so everything was custom tailored grey shirt, black slacks and a maroon bow tie. The other turtles were similarly dressed only with white shirts and grey ties. The still crawling youngsters refused pants and shirts, but tolerated the maroon ties around their necks.

Miwa was in a velvet, maroon dress with three-quarter sleeves and the hem in a hi-lo pattern. She held in her hands a sprig of mistletoe and was beaming at her father and brothers. Moving towards her father's right side, she turned back to the doorway where she came from and grinned, watching four baby turtles come down the makeshift aisle. Leo had Musashi and Kenta, one in each hand to steady their walking, moving along slowly and Donnie simply carried his two, looking very much like a proud father with his head held high and a smile beaming from his face. Finally everyone turned around to watch April and Kirby walk through the doors as music played the Bridal March from Don's Tphone. April's dress was a lovely cream with lace and crystals dripping off it in a complex pattern as she walked with her father. Mikey's face was in the biggest, toothiest grin possible as he gently swung his youngest back and forth. With a kiss, Kirby gave his daughter away and then everyone turned to Yoshi for the ceremony.

"Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure of any relationship. No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that – through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make the important things matter, and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you make to stand together as lifemates and partners."

As Yoshi continued with his speech, Michelangelo and Donnie moved closer together while Raph and Leo linked fingers together. They all continued to keep their eyes on the bridal couple and their father. Miwa watched them instead, her smile softening as she watched the couples move closer to each other as if they too were the ones getting married. That was how compelling Yoshi was as he bid April and Casey to exchange rings and speak their vows. It made the young woman think about who was waiting for her back in New York. A very important someone whom her brothers didn't know about as of yet. That was something to bring up later, though.

Yoshi paused in his officiating, looking both to Donnie and the Raph for the short passages April and Casey asked them to read. Donatello was first, looking elegant with his paper as he stood by April to face Casey. How interesting it was that he was reading for her, yet he kept looking to Mikey as he recited the carefully chosen words. "“Cosette, in her seclusion, like Marius in his, was all ready to take fire. Destiny, with its mysterious and fatal patience, was slowly bringing these two beings near each other, fully charged and all languishing with the stormy electricities of passion,—these two souls which held love as two clouds hold lightning, and which were to meet and mingle in a glace like clouds in a flash.

"The power of a glance has been so much abused in love stories, that it has come to be disbelieved in. Few people dare now to say that two beings have fallen in love because they have looked at each other. Yet it is in this way that love begins, and in this way only. The rest is only the rest, and comes afterwards. Nothing is more real than these great shocks which two souls give each other in exchanging this spark.

At that particular moment when Cosette unconsciously looked with this glance which so affected Marius, Marius had no suspicion that he also had a glance which affected Cosette.”

Raphael's turn had him shifting away from Leo and standing beside Casey to look at April. As he read, he could sense Leo behind him, feeling the turmoil of emotions that was going through he turtle as he read the words on the page. "“What is REAL?” asked the Rabbit one day, when they were lying side by side near the nursery fender, before Nana came to tidy the room. “Does it mean having things that buzz inside you and a stick-out handle?”

“Real isn’t how you are made,” said the Skin Horse. “It’s a thing that happens to you. When a child loves you for a long, long time, not just to play with, but REALLY loves you, then you become Real.”

“Does it hurt?” asked the Rabbit.

“Sometimes,” said the Skin Horse, for he was always truthful. “When you are Real you don’t mind being hurt.”

“Does it happen all at once, like being wound up,” he asked, “or bit by bit?”

“It doesn’t happen all at once,” said the Skin Horse. “You become. It takes a long time. That’s why it doesn’t happen often to people who break easily, or have sharp edges, or who have to be carefully kept. Generally, by the time you are Real, most of your hair has been loved off, and your eyes drop out and you get loose in the joints and very shabby. But these things don’t matter at all, because once you are Real you can’t be ugly, except to people who don’t understand.”

Holy hell. April was crying. And Miwa was looking more glassy eyed than she normally allowed herself to be. Raph heard Leo's heavy breath and he knew he had affected his Omega as well. Hell, even Raph was feeling a bit emotional over reading that but he just grumbled a bit under his breath about how sappy everyone was. Leo chuckled a laugh, letting his fingers drift over his Alpha's shell firmly enough for the turtle to feel.

It was a moment before Yoshi could continue. He watched as Kirby took hold of his kerchief and dabbed at his eyes, then the Ninja Master took a deep breath before continuing on in a steady tone. "I ask you to remember that love – which is rooted in faith, trust, and acceptance - will be the foundation of an abiding and deepening relationship. No other ties are more tender, no other vows more sacred than those you now assume. If you are able to keep the vows you take here today, not because of any religious or civic law, but out of a desire to love and be loved by another person fully, without limitation, then your life will have joy and the home you establish will be a place in which you both will find the direction of your growth, your freedom, and your responsibility. And not only will you have each other to rely on, but your own friends and family, for love can only increase in strength and size among others and never diminish."

Then a broad smile graced his face as he said something in Japanese, then repeated it in English. "You both do me honor in allowing me to oversee this. To witness something pure spring up from nearly impossible strife and adversity gives me hope that one day this world will accept everyone as they are for who they are. Casey Jones. You may now kiss your wife."

"'Bout time," the gruff man muttered as he grabbed April by the waist to tug her in close and cover her mouth possessively.

"Now, kids!" Mikey shouted just before the tots erupted in happy shrieks and yells for the newlyweds. The rest of the day was spend in finery (until the tots started protesting about their parent's clothes and demanding them off) until the dress had taken its toll on April and she slipped into something less complicated. Casey was only happy to join her in sweats. After watching the children--and Mikey--enjoy opening gifts and play with some of the toys, Leo leaned over towards his sister. 

"When are we going to meet him?"

"Who?" Her face was controlled, bland, and she dared not look at Leo.

"The man we've been noticing on you back home. You don't have that new scent on you, anymore." He was equally pleasant as if he was paying attention to how Kenta was 'dressing up' his papa in ribbons and bows. Raph was taking it like a champ, even lowering his head so that Kenta could continue the decorating. And Lewo _knew_ that the only reason Raph was letting it happen was because Leo was occupied with Miwa. The Omega had no way to get to his phone and snap off a few pictures.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a sad liar for being a Kunoichi, sis."

Her eyes squinted in Leo's direction. "He only knows I have four brothers. And has been fed the same story as the students in the dojo are." The story about the Brothers Hamato were that they carried their own dojo out of town and were so busy there that they rarely had the chance to visit their father and sister.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Leo sounded amused by it and he caught out of the corner of his eye Raphael and Yoshi taking note of their little conversation.

"You're not my sensei, Leo."

"No. But I _am_ your Master."

That drew a mock glare from her that held steady for a minute before she sighed. "I have been trying to feel him out about you guys. I started on the Variant aspect and not the mutant one. It's been a little...slow."

Leo turned to face Miwa, watching her posture dip a bit, noting how her eyes shifted off to the side and he made a startling realization: She was into this mystery man and felt torn between love and family. "Miwa." When she didn't turn to look at him, he touched the side of her face, his own expression solemn. "If it comes to us and him, I want you to choose hi--"

"--Leo, no. I _can't_."

"To choose _him,_ " he continued firmly and softly, holding her amber eyes with his dark blue ones. "If he's the one, and you know that in the very being of your soul, you choose him. We've taken enough from you as it is. You should be happy like we are. Have a family." Just then Musashi collided against Leo's leg with a grunt and a chirp, clinging on for dear life just before he was lifted up and settled into Leo's lap. "Our life will always be in the shadows. We know and accept that. Yours doesn't have to be."

"You're my family, too." Musashi took one look at his aunt's face and leaned over to fall into her lap, laughing and snuggling her as hard as his little body would allow. "I'm not splitting my worlds apart again. And stop being a self-sacrificing moron."

"Hey, he's _my_ self-sacrificing moron," Raph warned as he came closer as if to wisk Musashi away. It looked like the pair was in the midst of a heavy conversation and having a toddler in the middle of it could be distraction. "You need me to take the squirt?"

Miwa just shook her head, holding onto the turtle tight for a moment before kissing his cheek. "No way. I think I've heard all I need to." Years ago the statement would have been haughty and bitter. Today it was soft and understanding as she looked back to Leo. "Thanks."

"Still didn't tell me when, but that's okay. You're working on it." Leonardo smiled, resting his hand on her knee briefly.

"Yeah, okay." Raph moved to tug Leo up. "They're gonna cut the cake and I wanna smoosh some in your face."

"Don't you mean feed me a piece, Raph?"

"No, I mean smoosh some in your face!"

"If I let you, you mean."

Raph turned his eyes to Leo and Leo could feel his heart beat faster. "If not now, then later. It _will_ be in your face."


End file.
